


To gift my heart

by Nightworldlove



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, AU but Catra is still our beloved cat, And Scorpia has her pincers and all, Because I can't write them not having those, Biting, Catra-Scorpia & Adora-Perfuma frienship, College AU, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Nail Scratching, Scorfuma, Scratching, catradora, mention of nudity, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: The break is coming up and while almost everyone goes home to visit their family, Catra and Adora stay on campus. As their anniversary is coming up, Adora has a surprise planned for Catra. Perfuma offers to help her preparing, even arranges Scorpia to help (indirectly).
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 141
Collections: catradoraperiod





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyaa guys, gals and non-binary pals! Your lesbian returns with more Catradora! Woohoo! This monster is big, like BIG-big. It is planned to have two parts/chapters total, with the emphasis on 'planned' :') Heads up though, this first part is T-rated, but when I post the second part/chapter, the rating will go up to E. 
> 
> Huge thanks to Dave, who is now officially my beta-reader! <3 Seriously, I cannot thank you enough because your input and constant encouragement really motivates me to write and keep trying to improve o3o
> 
> Enjoy! o3o

**To gift my heart**

_18.06.2020_

Pearls of sweat trickled down Adora’s temples as the sun shone unapologetically bright on the running track, the temperature had risen significantly despite noon being another hour away. As she reached the line that marked both the start and finish simultaneously, Adora slowed down. Turning a bit to the right, she jogged towards the bleachers where she had put her water bottle and towel, earlier. With a loud huff she let herself fall onto the seat next to her bag and wiped her face down with the towel, then set the nozzle of her bottle to her lips and gulped down half its contents thirstily. As she heard someone call her name, Adora put down her bottle and looked up to see who it was. 

“Oh, hey Perfuma!” she greeted the other blonde who approached Adora. She flashed a bright smile at her friend, then shot her an apologetic look. “I would hug you, but I am _really_ sweaty and gross.”

Perfuma scoffed and waved dismissively, “Nonsense, you know I don’t mind,” Perfuma replied and hugged her friend regardless of Adora being sweaty from her work-out. “Besides, I need a shower myself, anyways.” To emphasize, Perfuma showed Adora the palms of her hands after leaning back. They were a faded mid-brown from what Adora assumed to be dirt. 

She chuckled warmly with a nod, “How are the plants and flowers doing?” This deserved an excited and bright smile from Perfuma, who practically _beamed_ as she told Adora about all the plants that were doing really well and the flowers that were blooming beautifully. “I’ll make sure to check them out later,” Adora promised as she slung her bag over her shoulder. 

“I just hope they’ll be okay during the break…” Adora turned to look at her friend and smiled in the hopes of soothing her. 

“I’m sure they’ll be just fine, Perfuma,” Adora replied. “With how much love and care they get from you? Besides, I’m pretty sure the gardeners will still be working.” 

Perfuma turned her head to face Adora and nodded with a smile, visibly a little less worried now. “You’re right, Adora. Thanks.” 

“Oh, right…”

“Hmm?” Perfuma’s eyebrows rose as she patiently waited for Adora to continue, stopping as Adora halted next to her. “What’s on your mind?” she asked.

Adora’s cheeks were still rosy from her work-out, but took on an even darker hue as she felt herself blush. She avoided Perfuma’s eyes as she rubbed her neck while trying to figure out how to formulate what she wanted to tell her friend. 

“Take your time,” Perfuma said calmly, which soothed Adora just enough.

Adora inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly with her eyes closed, gathering the courage to actually verbalize what had been on her mind for a while now. Before her anxiety could stop her, Adora decided to just get it out, this was Perfuma after all. “So, you know that Catra and I have been dating for quite a while now…” Perfuma nodded, encouraging Adora to continue. “So I was thinking of doing something special…” 

As Adora didn’t continue right away, Perfuma smiled as she nodded. “Want to tell me what you were thinking of?” Adora let out a soft sigh, she was extremely grateful to have Perfuma as her friend. There was nothing she _couldn’t_ tell Perfuma, she was always understanding and non-judgemental. Perfuma was one of the kindest people Adora knew, besides Perfuma’s girlfriend Scorpia, who was equally kind and always supportive. They would make the best parents in the world, someday. 

Not able to hold it in, Adora let out a nervous chuckle as she went to sit down on the grass in a semi-lotus position. Perfuma followed suit, sitting across from Adora. “Okay, so… I was kinda thinking of… This is going to sound so stupid…” Without saying anything, Perfuma responded by shaking her head. “Right, not stupid, but… Weird, maybe… I don’t know! Okay…” Adora looked around, making sure there was nobody around to hear. “I wanna give Catra a lap dance. There, I said it!” Adora finally blurted out, her voice still hushed. She had squeezed her eyes shut, but as Perfuma stayed silent, Adora opened one of them carefully to see what Perfuma’s reaction was. Adora felt the urge to facepalm, because _of course_ Perfuma was completely unfazed. 

“I just _know_ Catra will absolutely _love_ it,” Perfuma assured her. “Did you want me to help with planning, or anything?” 

Unsure if it was even possible, Adora felt her cheeks burn even hotter. “You think so?” Perfuma nodded firmly, not a trace of doubt in her dark brown eyes. “...Maybe, is that okay?”

“Of course, Adora! I’d love to!” Perfuma’s smile was wide and bright, excitement clearly visible in her eyes. “If you want we can go shopping together and I’ll make sure Scorpia will hang out with Catra when we do.” 

“Are you sure telling Scorpia is a good idea…?” Adora wondered out loud, not convinced Scorpia would be able not to slip and end up telling Catra. It was meant to be a surprise, after all. She looked up when Perfuma’s hand rested on top of hers. 

“You trust me?” 

“Well, yeah—”

“Then please trust me when I say Scorpia won’t tell Catra. Not a peep. If I explain to her how important this is, she’ll make sure not to slip up.” Adora looked at Perfuma and could tell that there was not a hint of doubt in the other blonde, which put Adora at ease. 

“Alright then, I trust you. And thanks Perfuma,” Adora said while getting up again. She wiped the back of her shorts that had been on the grass and swung her bag over her shoulder again. “I desperately need a shower, though.” 

Perfuma took Adora’s outstretched hand and let herself be pulled back up onto her feet again with a smile. “You and me both, honestly. Does tomorrow work for you, to go shopping I mean?” Perfuma matched Adora’s pace as they walked back towards the dorm rooms. 

For a few moments, Adora thought before nodding. “Yeah, that should work. Should I ask Catra—” as Perfuma’s finger pressed against her lips, Adora was silenced.

“No, leave that to me, alright? It is meant to be a surprise, right?” At that, Adora nodded. “Then leave it to me, I’ll make sure Scorpia invites Catra to hang out. Don’t you worry about that.” Adora smiled from ear to ear with gratitude, she would make sure to repay Perfuma someday. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, have a nice shower!” Adora watched as Perfuma walked towards her own dorm-building, next to Adora’s. 

“Hey babe,” Catra greeted as Adora entered their dorm-room, not looking up. “Impressed that you didn’t die out there.” 

Adora dropped her bag on the floor beside the closed door with a scoff, rolling her eyes. “That’s why I went early, to avoid the warmest part of the day.” She sneaked up behind Catra and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. “Smells good,” Adora muttered, her mouth watering already. 

“I know I do.”

“...I was referring to the food,” Adora responded with a chuckle.

“I know, dummy,” Catra replied and wrapped her tail around Adora’s waist. “You need a shower, you stink.”

Adora let out a groan and removed herself from Catra with feigned offense. “Gee, thanks.” 

“Food will be ready when you get back from your shower,” Catra said as she turned around to face the blonde, then winked. Adora’s heart skipped and her cheeks flushed. “But not if you keep standing around.” 

Adora blew Catra a raspberry and fetched her bag with toiletries and a clean towel before heading towards the door. “Already going! Love you!”

“Love you too, babe.” Catra blew her a kiss and with that, Adora disappeared into the hallway. 

As she arrived at the communal bathroom, Adora was relieved to only find one other person in there, who seemed to be about ready to leave. Adora set down her bag by one of the sinks and started by brushing her teeth. After she finished, she looked over to the other person at the other end of the row of sinks. “Would you mind if I put some music on?” she asked and the person looked over with a friendly smile while shrugging. 

“Not at all, go right ahead!” they said, before continuing to apply, what Adora assumed to be, body butter onto their skin. Satisfied with that, Adora took out her music player and set it on speaker, then tapped her shower playlist. From the bag she took her shampoo, conditioner and shower gel, grabbed her towel and walked into one of the showers. After locking the door, she hung up her towel and placed the three bottles on the shelf to the right of the showerhead. Within a minute, Adora had taken off her clothes and put them on the little bench next to the door into a little pile. She turned the knob and stepped under the lukewarm water. As she thought of the food Catra was preparing for them, she made sure to keep this shower session short. Within record time, she washed her hair, then her body while the conditioner set in her hair. She simultaneously rinsed off her body and her hair until the water was completely clear, then turned the knob towards her again; shutting off the water. 

As she dried herself off, Adora’s thoughts started to wander. It was hard to fathom that her and Catra had officially been together for almost a year now, just thinking of it caused her heart to buzz in her chest; filling her entire body with pleasant warmth. After tying the large towel around her body, Adora grabbed her work-out clothes and the three bottles from the shelf before walking out. The other person had left and she was now the only one in the communal bathroom, which was nice. Before applying body lotion to her skin, Adora took out the fresh undies from her bag and put it on. 

At the sound of the door opening, Catra’s ears twitched, it meant Adora had returned from her shower. The corners of her lips curled up into a smile and Catra walked back to the hotplate, turning it back on to warm up their food while Adora would get dressed. “Took you long enough, had fun without me?” As Adora whipped her head around with widened eyes, Catra snickered. 

“Catra, _please_ ,” Adora replied with a groan. “It was just a _regular_ shower. But yes, I had a nice shower, thank you very much.” Adora put on a bra and fished a loose white tanktop from her drawers, while putting it on, she rummaged through the bottom drawer to find clean shorts. Just when she turned around, she saw Catra walking over while carrying two plates, her stomach growled hungrily in anticipation. 

“Here you go, nothing special, but it should be good enough.” Catra handed one of the plates to Adora and winked playfully. She sat down on the couch and started eating, grinning when Adora sat down across from her and shoveled one spoonful after another into her mouth. “Glad you seem to like it,” Catra said after swallowing her food and shook her head as Adora nodded repeatedly with more enthusiasm than should be allowed. 

When Catra said her name, Adora hummed, but didn’t look up from the page she was reading. “ _Hey Adora._ ” This time, Adora _did_ look up as a shiver went through her spine. “Scorpia asked me to hang out tomorrow, is that okay?”

Adora nodded while trying to keep her facial expression as neutral as possible. “Yeah, of course!” she replied with a smile. “I actually talked with Perfuma earlier and—”

“You two are going shopping,” Catra interrupted with a grin. “Because Perfuma needs an outfit for a wedding she will be attending during break. Scorpia mentioned that, yeah.”

Adora blinked a few times as she realized Perfuma really made sure that Catra wouldn’t have the _slightest_ suspicion. She would have to thank Perfuma the next day by treating her to some cake and tea, or a smoothie. “Yeah, sorry. Was gonna tell you, but I kind of forgot.” 

“Too busy with other things, huh?” The smirk on Catra’s face made clear what she was insinuating and Adora snorted before throwing a pillow towards the brunette’s face. “Hey, nothing wrong with that! Just saying I’d gladly help you out with that…” 

“Oh, I _know_ , Catra. Can I get back to studying now?” Adora replied, before focusing on her book again. She acknowledged Catra’s huffing by blowing her a kiss. 

“You’re no fun…” Catra muttered, but it was clear to Adora that her girlfriend didn’t mean it, she was merely teasing. “I should practice anyway.” Catra got up from the couch, ruffled Adora’s hair and went over to sit on their bed. She grabbed her guitar and started plucking the strings, making sure the tension was right before actually starting to practice. 

With a deep sigh, Adora let go of both Bow and Glimmer, but offered them a smile. “I’ll miss you guys,” she confessed, to which the other two nodded understandingly. 

“We’ll miss you too, Adora. But we’ll hang out right when me and Glimmer get back, right Glim?” The pink-haired girl nodded with a smile that was almost ridiculously bright. 

“Definitely! Besides, you get to spend two weeks basically alone with Catra. You can’t tell me that you’re not looking forward to it,” Glimmer said, causing Adora’s cheeks to turn a deep pink. “Yeah, thought so. Enjoy it, okay?” 

“We’ll be back before you know it,” Bow added. “Whether that’s a good or a bad thing, I’m not sure…”

“Bow!” 

“It’s okay, Glimmer,” Adora interjected with a chuckle and hugged her friends again. “Go on, Angella’s gonna get worried you got kidnapped or something.”

“Ugh,” Glimmer groaned as she rolled her eyes. “You’re right, she already sent me several messages…” She rested her head on Bow’s shoulder with a sigh, to which Bow caressed her short hair comfortingly. 

“Well, let’s get going then,” he said and took Glimmer’s hand in his own, with a big backpack in his other. Glimmer grabbed the handle of her medium-sized suitcase and they walked off. 

“Bye nerds!” Catra called after them, receiving an enthusiastic wave from Bow and a raspberry from Glimmer, followed by a wink. 

“We’ll miss you too, fleaball!” 

“Call me that again and Angella’s worries will be justified!” Adora shot Catra a look, but Catra purposely ignored her. It was a good thing that Adora knew they were empty threats, nowadays. 

They waved until the bus with their friends drove off and out of sight. Adora turned around and walked over to Catra, then leaned her head against her girlfriend’s, smushing one of Catra’s fluffy ears in the process. 

Not everyone had gone home yet, there were still quite a few students in the dorms, but more than half had left by now. As Adora closed her eyes, she realized how much quieter it was already, despite the fact that the evening had only _just_ arrived. “Come on, let’s get some food.” As Catra nudged Adora, the blonde’s stomach growled loudly. “Yeah, me too.” As laughter filled the open air, the couple walked back towards their dorm room, their arms wrapped around each other’s lower backs and hands resting on their hips. 

“What did you make?” Adora asked right before her stomach growled again. 

“Just some pasta,” Catra replied and as she turned her head, she found Adora grinning widely with excitement. “I am glad you’re so easy to please when it comes to food, babe.” 

“I can’t help it that you’re an amazing cook!” 

“Babe, we’re dating already.” When Adora’s confused look didn’t change, Catra chuckled as she shook her head ever so slightly. “You don’t have to pretend—”

“I’m serious! I love whatever you make,” Adora said with absolute honesty. 

“Adora, babe. I _know_ , I was teasing.” 

“Oh.” 

“You’re so cute,” Catra whispered and pressed a kiss onto Adora’s bare shoulder while simultaneously squeezing her side. “Who gets to the room last has to do the dishes!” Before Adora processed what Catra had said, the brunette was already halfway up the first flight of stairs. 

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Adora called out as she rushed up the stairs. She knew she wasn’t winning this, but she didn’t mind as long as she got to eat. 

As her phone buzzed, Adora unlocked it and smiled as she read a message from Glimmer when one from Bow popped up in their group chat. “Bow and Glimmer just got back home safely,” she said, causing Catra to stop playing her guitar. 

Catra gave her a thumbs up and continued playing, not noticing Adora getting up from the couch. Only when she felt the mattress dip, she looked up to find Adora’s face mere centimeters from her own. Her heart started beating rapidly and cheeks grew hot instantly as she felt herself drown in Adora’s eyes. 

“ _Hey Catra._ ” She swallowed while carefully setting aside her guitar, nearly dropping it as her eyes were still glued on Adora. “Careful, babe.” Adora helped by making sure the guitar was steady in its stand beside the bed. 

“ _Hey Adora,_ ” she finally replied, flashing Adora a smug grin. This time it was Adora who blushed, causing Catra’s heart to skip. Her girlfriend was not only gorgeous and strong, she was also absolutely adorable. It was ridiculous how much Adora affected her, her tough attitude melted like snow in the sun if Adora only so much as _looked_ at her. Though Catra knew she had a similar effect on Adora, which was more than evident right now. The blonde’s jaw slacked and Catra’s ears picked up the way Adora’s breathing hitched. Adora visibly shuddered when Catra reached out her hand and traced the edge of Adora’s jaw with her nails, then proceeded to trace Adora’s parted lips with her thumb. Those lips that were the softest that Catra had ever experienced, she was nearly jealous of how soft Adora’s lips were, but the fact that she got to kiss them as many times as Catra wanted made up for it. Flutters swirled through her chest as Adora’s lips pressed a kiss against her thumb and gray-blue eyes met her own, looking at her with nothing but love. “C’mhere.” Adora got closer and Catra couldn’t help but look at Adora’s lips longingly. 

“Just kiss me already,” Adora breathed and so, Catra’s hand took hold of the white tanktop still covering Adora’s torso, closing the remaining distance between them. Their lips found each other blindly, as hands roamed each other’s skin. It didn’t take very long for Adora’s tongue to find Catra’s, but when the tip of Catra’s tongue played with the piercing in Adora’s, the blonde let out a soft whimper. Another one followed when Catra’s hands moved underneath the hem of Adora’s top and quickly found the bottom of her bra. Their breaths mingled and clothes quickly found their way to the floor beside the bed, lips only breaking contact a few times.

  
  


As a loud sound filled their room, Catra groaned and poked Adora until the blonde jolted up into a sitting position. Her hand frantically searched for her phone, grumbling in the meantime until her fingers finally got hold of the device. Her eyes were not yet completely functional, so she answered the call without knowing who it was. “Hello?”

“Adora! Wait, did I wake you…?” Adora let out a sigh as she realized it was Perfuma’s voice on the other end. 

“Yeah, no, I mean—” Adora shook her head and rested her head into the palm of her free hand. A smile crept onto her lips as she felt Catra stir behind her, then a pair of familiar arms made their way around Adora’s waist. “You did, but it’s alright.” She turned her head around and her smile got wider as she looked at Catra’s peaceful expression, the brunette still sound asleep. It was endearing, Adora was so entranced that she completely missed what Perfuma said. “Sorry, what?” She felt embarrassed when Adora heard Perfuma’s laugh on the other end of the line. 

“I said,” Perfuma replied, “Sorry for waking you up. And I wanted to ask what time you wanted to leave.” Adora thought for a moment, still watching Catra sleep peacefully. 

“Wait, what time is it even?” she wondered out loud, but before she could move her phone to check the time, Perfuma informed her that it was just past nine. 

“Just make sure you have some breakfast first, alright? Message me when you’re ready and I’ll make my way over to you and bring Scorpia along.” 

After they had hung up, Adora tossed her phone on the pile of clothes on the floor and turned around, peppering Catra with kisses until the brunette woke up hissing. Adora giggled and continued to pepper Catra’s face with kisses. 

“Adora, buzz off.” 

“Good morning to you too, sunshine.”

“Yeah, whatever. I need coffee first, you know that.” Catra let out a groan before yawning and stretching simultaneously, then looked at her girlfriend with an unamused expression. “What time is it anyway?” When Adora informed her the time, she let out another displeased groan. “Babe, there’s no classes anymore, why on Etheria are you waking me so early?” 

“One, because we’re both going to be spending the day with Perfuma and Scorpia,” Adora answered, holding up one finger, then raising a second one. “Two, because I love you and wanna spend some time with you before I leave with Perfuma.” She leaned down to give Catra another kiss before getting up from the bed.

“Well, at least the view is nice,” Catra grumbled while staring at Adora’s naked body. She swallowed when the blonde stretched her arms up into the air, shoulder- and back muscles flexing as she did. Instantly Catra was wide awake, her eyes taking in every ripple of Adora’s muscles as the blonde started getting dressed. 

“Hmm? Did you say something?” Adora asked as she turned around while putting on a fresh pair of undies. 

“Nope,” Catra replied as her eyes now took in Adora’s toned stomach and—her view now obscured by a bra, quickly followed by a tanktop; a red one this time. She let out a sigh and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

Adora hadn’t missed the way Catra stared at her and smirked while her girlfriend rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “I’ll make you some coffee,” she offered and walked to their small kitchenette. Adora couldn’t help but peek over her shoulder as she heard Catra get out of bed and stretch again. She nearly dropped the old filter while biting down on her lip hard as she admired her girlfriend’s naked body. As she saw Catra’s ears perk up and swivel in the direction Adora was standing, she rushed to turn her head back and actually make sure the used filter made it to the recycling bin. Within two minutes, the coffee maker was on and Adora took out some leftovers from the fridge. 

“Babe, let me do that,” Catra said, taking the container from Adora’s hands quickly. “Don’t give me that look, I rather not have a fire before ten in the morning.” 

With a scoff Adora set her hands on her hips, glaring at the brunette. But as Catra didn’t turn to look at her, Adora huffed and walked over to the couch and grabbed her backpack that was still beside it. “You’re exaggerating.” 

“We both know I’m not.” This earned another loud huff from Adora, but she didn’t say anything else in response. She instead grabbed her water bottle and emptied it in the sink, rinsed it out with the bottle brush and filled it with fresh water. Just when she was about to turn around to walk back to the couch, she felt Catra’s hand on her butt and squeeze it. 

“Hey!” 

“Hi babe,” Catra replied with a smug grin before scooping a portion of pasta into a bowl and handing it to Adora. “Breakfast’s ready.” 

“Thanks, sneak.” Adora took the bowl and pecked Catra on the cheek. She walked back to the couch and set both the bowl and bottle down on the side table, realizing only after she sat down that she forgot to grab a fork. 

“No, stay. I’ll bring a fork for you,” Catra said just as Adora was about to get up again. She scooped the remainder of the pasta into a bowl for herself and turned off the hotplate, then grabbed two forks and joined Adora on the couch while handing her one of the forks.

“Thanks,” Adora said and kissed Catra softly while taking the fork from her. “Oh, I think your coffee should be about done too?” she said as she didn’t see Catra holding a mug.

“Oh, right.” Catra got up, set her bowl down and went to pour herself a cup of coffee before returning again. Well aware of Adora watching her, she took a careful sip and smiled as she hummed with delight. “Perfect, babe. As always.” She rolled her eyes playfully as Adora flashed her a smug grin, then she stuck her tongue out. “Don’t let it all go to that big head of yours.” She nodded at Adora’s bowl before saying: “Your food’s getting cold.” 

They ate in relative silence, which Catra was grateful for; it gave her the chance to fully wake up with the help of her coffee. When they finished, Adora got up and took both of their bowls and forks to the kitchenette and proceeded to rinse them out before setting them on the counter next to the sink. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent Perfuma a message to let the other know she was ready to go. With a yelp she almost dropped her phone as warm air brushed against the skin of her neck, without looking she knew it was Catra. 

“Careful, you’re gonna break your phone…” Catra teased with a smug smirk before pressing her lips against the nape of Adora’s neck. For once, it was a good thing Adora wore her hair in a ponytail. Her mug found its way onto the counter, then her arms wrapped around Adora’s waist and her cheek rested in between the blonde’s shoulder blades.

Adora safely tucked her phone back into her pocket and smiled lovingly as she felt Catra cling to her from behind. A soft sigh worked its way out through her parted lips and her hands rested on top of Catra’s as her mind wandered again. The only thing she _really_ worried about were the nerves, she wanted to avoid looking insecure or nervous; she really wanted to do this and she wanted to do it _right_. 

“Are you alright?” Catra asked, startling her from her thoughts. 

“Yup.” 

“You’re a _terrible_ liar, Adora.” She bit her lip as her eyes squeezed shut, Catra simply knew her too well. “Your heart is racing crazy fast,” Catra added, causing Adora to tense a little. Of course Catra was able to hear her heartbeat, she felt ridiculous for not realizing earlier. 

“Just nervous about—”

“Babe, you know classes are over. We’re on break now,” Catra interrupted, to Adora’s relief. “Yeah, yeah. I know, break officially starts after the weekend, but you get the point.” Catra retracted her hands while leaning back and moved her hands to where her cheek had been, then started to knead Adora’s back. A chuckle rose in her throat as the blonde started to produce sounds of appreciation, bordering on moans. Catra was just starting to get really into it when there was a sudden knock on the door, nearly launching her into the air. 

“That must be Perfuma,” Adora said and turned around. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed Catra’s ears being flat against her head and tail bushy. “...Did you get startled?” 

“Of course not!” Judging by how Catra nearly hissed the words, Adora figured her girlfriend had in fact been startled by it. It was absolutely adorable. Adora exchanged a quick kiss with Catra before rushing to their door, leaving the brunette staring after her in a daze.

After catching up for a bit, Perfuma and Adora got ready to leave, but not before saying goodbye to their girlfriends. 

“Have fun you two,” Scorpia said with a wink and smiled at the two blondes brightly. 

“Will do, sweetheart.” Perfuma pressed a kiss on Scorpia’s lips and waved one more time before walking into the hallway, where she waited patiently for Adora. 

“Message me if you need anything, okay?” Adora said as she rested her forehead against Catra’s. 

“Sure thing, babe. Just don’t spend too much,” Catra replied teasingly before pressing her lips against Adora’s for a quick kiss. 

“I’ll think about it,” Adora retorted before grabbing her backpack and following Perfuma out the room. “Love you!” she called, closing the door behind her. 

“Love you too,” Catra whispered with a blush on her cheeks. As she caught Scorpia from the corner of her eye, her ears lowered, a huff leaving her lips. “Stop looking at me like that.”

Scorpia fought the urge to pick the brunette up and spin her around, instead biting her lip as she hid part of her face behind her pincers. “Sorry, but you two are just _so cute_!” 

Catra waved dismissively while grumbling, “Yeah, whatever.” She sat down on the bed and grabbed her guitar, gesturing for Scorpia to take a seat somewhere. “Is there anything you want to do, or just do whatever?” Catra asked as she strummed the strings absentmindedly. 

Scorpia grinned excitedly while rubbing her pincers together. “Yeah, I had an idea. But we’ll have to go out, is that alright?” Catra thought for a moment, then shrugged and put her guitar back into its stand.

“Sure, why not. Might as well get some sun,” she responded and got off the bed to put on her trusty combat boots. “Wait, is it hot out?” 

Scorpia thought for a second or two before shrugging, “Not for me? But for your standards… Probably, yeah. You don’t need your leather jacket, if that helps?” Satisfied with that answer, Catra made sure her phone was in her pocket, grabbed her wallet and keys. 

“Let’s move, then.” 

  
  


It was a good thing that Perfuma was with her, because Adora felt quite a bit out of place. Not necessarily uncomfortable, but comfortable would be a stretch. Everywhere she looked, there was lingerie in every color imaginable, in different kinds of shapes, sizes and styles. In all honesty, it was quite overwhelming and if Adora had been by herself she would have exited the store again already. She turned her head sideways to look at Perfuma with a nervous smile, radiating insecurity.

Perfuma offered a kind and comforting smile, while wrapping an arm gently around Adora’s shoulders, squeezing lightly as encouragement. “Deep breaths, Adora. It will be just fine,” Perfuma assured her and gently nudged Adora to walk further into the store. “What is your size again?” Perfuma asked casually, to which Adora’s cheeks took on an even darker shade of pink. She leaned over and whispered her sizes into Perfuma’s ear, only for the other blonde to nod with a smile. “Alright, let’s see.” Perfuma looked around and suddenly turned back to Adora with an excited grin. “How about you grab a few items you like and I’ll look for some as well. I’ll come to the changing room to hand them to you. Does that sound okay?” Adora nodded sheepishly and they went into opposite directions.

It came to no one’s surprise that Adora quickly found herself at the section with sports bras, though she figured those weren’t exactly what she was going for. But the amount of frilly pieces with ribbons and flowers kind of frightened her, it was nothing she’d ever wear or would be willing to spend money on. 

Eventually she managed to find a few things that were alright and made her way to the changing rooms. A clerk handed her a plastic tag with a kind smile and walked her towards a dressing room, and even went as far as to open it for her. “Any items that you don’t like, you can hang on the hook beside the door and we’ll take care of it for you.” Adora nodded in appreciation, showing she understood and went inside. 

Once inside, she took off her top and bra, placing them on the seat inside the spacious dressing room. She took the first bra from its hanger and tried it on. It was fairly simple, but it was a beautiful light gray color, which could pass for silver. Once it was on, Adora scowled when she looked at her reflection. This one simply wouldn’t do, it was _way_ too bland. With one hand she unclasped the bra again and put it back on the hanger. After putting on the second bra, she opened the door just a crack to hang the first bra on the hook beside the door as instructed. While looking in the mirror, Adora turned around to view the back, before looking over the front again. This bra was a pretty shade of red, but it just didn’t feel very comfortable, so with a sigh she took off the bra and hung it back onto the hanger. The third bra she had taken into the dressing room was a deep green velvet fabric, with black lace on the border of the cups. Though the color was beautiful, it just didn’t look right on her. 

“Found anything yet?” Perfuma asked after knocking on the door softly. 

"No… I suck at this, ‘Fuma!” Adora answered with a groan. 

Perfuma chuckled softly, “Can I come in?” she asked. After a few seconds Adora answered that it was okay for her to come in, nerves clearly audible in the blonde’s voice. “I’ve found quite a few and I think there should be at least one you like.” Perfuma slipped into the room and handed Adora the hangers. 

“Wow…” Adora muttered as she took in the bras Perfuma had handed her. It was obvious she knew a lot more about lingerie than Adora did, every single bra was stunning, but not overly girly. Though they were all a lot more risqué than the ones Adora had picked out, none of them were over the top. 

“I won’t look until you tell me to,” Perfuma said and not only turned away, but also closed her eyes. Adora’s lips curled up into a grateful smile and put on the first bra; a cream white bra with sheer gold lace on the cups. It was gorgeous, but it didn’t quite feel like it was what she wanted. 

“It is really pretty, but I don’t think it’s what I’m going for…” Adora muttered, feeling a bit bad. “What do you think?” she squeaked, Perfuma instantly turned to take a look. 

“Turn around?” Adora turned just like Perfuma asked while biting her lip, she still felt kind of embarrassed standing in front of her friend like this. Though she knew there was absolutely no reason to, Perfuma was extremely down to earth when it came to these kinds of things. “It looks beautiful on you, but I see what you mean. Want me to hold onto it until you’ve tried the others?” Adora nodded and with that, Perfuma smiled before turning back around again. 

There was a black one that was beautiful but also more risqué than the white one had been, the cups _barely_ covered her nipples. Adora’s face felt ridiculously hot and her reflection showed that her cheeks were as red as they felt. “‘Fuma, I am really not sure about this…” Adora thought of having to show this to Catra and she nearly fainted by just thinking of it. How was she supposed to not have a nervous breakdown before even doing anything while wearing this bra? Though she _really_ liked how the straps were criss-crossed between her shoulder blades, instead of the usual standard straps. 

“Is it okay for me to look, or do you rather not have me look at it?” Perfuma asked. “If it makes you uncomfortable, please don’t hesitate to say ‘no’.” 

Despite Adora’s thinking it wasn’t possible, her cheeks burned even hotter and so Adora hid her face in the palms of her hands, before mumbling that it was alright for Perfuma to look. She made sure to turn around to show the back as well, without removing her hands. “If you really don’t feel comfortable in it, then you shouldn’t buy it. But it really looks great on you, Adora.” 

Adora let out a deep sigh and tried on one bra after another, this was going to take a while, she realized…

  
  


The sun felt nice, though it was a bit warm for Catra’s liking. Good thing she hadn’t taken her leather jacket, Scorpia had been right, if she hadn’t listened she would have been dragging it around uselessly. “Please tell me we’re almost there?” 

“We are, just gotta cross when we get to the corner over there and then it’s on the right.” Scorpia beamed as she pointed towards the end of the street. 

Catra let out a sigh of relief and started walking just a little bit faster. “You owe me something to drink, I’m parched.” 

“Let me guess, you didn’t have anything besides coffee yet?” When Catra shook her head, Scorpia laughed amusedly. “Deal.”

Luckily it didn’t take them too long to arrive at their destination and Catra looked up at the storefront, unfamiliar with it. “This new?” she asked, to which Scorpia nodded. 

“Friends of my moms opened the store about… Three weeks ago?” she pondered, rubbing her chin in thought. “Recently, so yeah. It’s fairly new, what do you think?” Scorpia practically _beamed_ with… pride? Catra couldn’t really blame her friend, the store looked slick and right up Catra’s alley. In the large windows a bunch of instruments were displayed, with a few guitars that nearly made her drool. 

“If the outside is any indication of how the inside is, you won’t hear me complain!” Catra replied as she marched towards the entrance with a big grin plastered on her face. It only grew wider as the sound of loud guitars and bass guitars welcomed them as they stepped inside, Catra instantly loved the place. “Hell yeah!” 

Scorpia watched with a huge grin as Catra marveled while walking further into the store, she simply followed the brunette, allowing Catra to take the lead. As Catra marveled at the guitars, Scorpia browsed through a wooden crate that was filled with sheet music. She didn’t play any instruments herself, but didn’t mind to just look around while Catra seemed to be having a great time. From the corner of her eye she caught how Catra stopped in front of a guitar and turned to get a better look at it herself. “Oh, that one is really pretty!” 

“You don’t say, it definitely beats my crappy guitar…” Catra mumbled in response as she stroked the neck of the acoustic guitar in front of them. “She’s gorgeous…” Her fingers traced the edge of the black body in admiration as her eyes took in the instrument. The body, neck and headstock were as black as the night. Meanwhile the bridge, the ring around the soundhole and the fretboard were a deep, almost burgundy red. The pick guard was a similar shade of red, but was an unusual shape, which had initially caught her attention. It was shaped like a large feline, with its back and tail facing her, the tail loosely wrapping around the bridge. 

“You can play on her if you want.” Catra nearly knocked over the guitar as she jumped, as she hadn’t heard anyone approaching them. Her ears laid flat and her tail stiff and bushy while she hissed. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” the person apologized. Catra figured it was an employee and swallowed the cursing she had nearly released at them. She shot Scorpia a look when she’d started giggling in response. 

“Good to see you again, Blaze,” Scorpia said and went over to hug them, causing Catra to quirk a brow in confusion. “Oh, sorry Catra. This is one of the owners, Blaze. Blaze, this is my best friend Catra, she plays guitar.” 

“Sorry to hear you know her,” Catra said as she pointed at Scorpia with her thumb, making the employee, Blaze, laugh at her comment. Catra couldn’t suppress a smirk. She looked at Blaze and figured they likely had a similar music taste to Catra’s. Their hairstyle was not too different from Scorpia’s, except their hair was quite a bit more curly and a pale orange shade instead of white. The round glasses suited them really well, along with the black choker around their neck. Tattoos covered their arms almost entirely, visible as Blaze was wearing a loose-fitting dark gray tanktop. Catra had also taken notice of the gauges in their earlobes, along with a helix-piercing in one ear and a conch-piercing in the other. The faded black shorts they wore reached to just above their knees, with a metal chain on one side. The slip-on sneakers were a lighter gray with black snakes printed on them. Scorpia had some attractive friends with taste, clearly. 

“Hey!” she blurted as Scorpia elbowed her. “Alright, okay! You’re not all that bad,” she said as she rubbed the spot on her arm where Scorpia’s elbow had hit her. 

“It’s alright, a friend of Scorpia is a friend of mine. What kind of guitar do you play, acoustic?” 

Catra nodded as her cheeks flustered. “It’s barely worth being called an instrument, honestly. Got it at a second-hand store nearly a decade ago.” 

“Hey, no judgement here!” Blaze responded with a kind smile. “Would you care to play a bit for me?” they asked and Catra nearly rolled her eyes, but saw how excitedly Scorpia was looking at her; practically _begging_ her to play. 

“Sure, why not?” she gave in. “I assume it’s been tuned?” When Blaze confirmed that it was indeed already tuned, Catra offered a nod and carefully took the guitar out of its stand. Blaze waved towards another employee who was behind the counter at the center of the store and the music stopped, leaving the shop nearly completely quiet.

Catra followed Blaze as they led both her and Scorpia to a corner where several stools were set up in a semicircle. They all took a seat, with Catra on one end of the semicircle and Scorpia and Blaze on the other. Just as she was about to start playing, her ears flicked when they caught Scorpia producing a soft, muffled squeal. “Scorpia… You’re not helping…” she muttered with a sigh, chuckling right after. 

“Oh, I am _so_ sorry, it’s just… I’m excited to hear you play again, has been a while, you know?” Catra let out another chuckle and nodded. 

“Yeah, I know.” She offered her friend a grin, before biting her bottom lip nervously. “But this one’s… Special…” Her voice was so soft, she wondered if Scorpia had even heard her. Not allowing herself to worry about it, she took in a deep breath and let her fingers strum the strings, sending a shiver down her own spine at how beautiful the sound was that the guitar produced. 

While exhaling slowly, Catra started playing. Her eyes closed as her heart pounded in her chest, her ears swiveling towards the guitar and her tail gently swaying from side to side as her music filled the store. The world disappeared around her, it was just her and the music. The only thing that was on her mind besides the song she was playing, was her girlfriend. Her lips curled up into a smile as an image of Adora appeared in her mind, smiling at Catra with _that_ look in her gray-blue eyes. A pleasant tingling sensation formed in her stomach as a blush crept on her cheeks, she couldn’t even bother to try and hide it. 

When she placed her palm over the strings, the silence was almost deafening, but quickly broken as Scorpia and Blaze applauded her. Catra shrunk as her cheeks burned, ears lowering and tail twitching nervously.

“Did you write that?” Catra looked up at Blaze, blinking a few times as her brain finally processed the question. 

“Uh, yeah… It’s not finished yet, though…” she answered in a mutter. It wasn’t often that she played for an audience that consisted of more than one person, that person being Adora. 

“It’s really good! I see why it’s special,” Blaze replied and winked. 

“Wait…” Scorpia narrowed her eyes as she looked at Catra, then they widened as she gasped. “Did you write it for Adora?!” 

Catra flinched and nearly dropped the guitar, “Geez Scorpia, keep it down, would ya?” Turning her head from side to side, Catra was relieved to find that there wasn’t anyone in earshot, though she still felt like she’d love to disappear into a hole in the floor right now. “Maybe,” she hissed while purposely avoiding Scorpia’s gaze. 

“Well, this ‘Adora’ sure is a lucky one.” Blaze stood up and held out their hand, waiting for Catra to hand them the guitar back. “What do you think of the guitar?”

With a deep sigh, Catra handed over the guitar, ears drooping sadly. “She plays amazingly, so much better than the old thing I have. Too bad I’m pretty certain I can’t afford to buy her.” As Catra still hadn’t lifted her head up, she missed the way Scorpia and Blaze exchanged a look. “By the way, is there a restroom I could use?” she asked. Partially to drink some water, her throat felt about as dry as the desert. 

“Of course, in there and then the second door to your right. Can’t miss it,” Blaze replied. Catra nodded gratefully and made her way to the restroom.

With her bladder empty and thirst quenched, Catra walked back out, through the hallway and back into the store’s open space. She saw Scorpia stand at one side of the counter, with Blaze on the other. From where she was, Catra couldn’t tell what they were talking about, though the big smile on Scorpia’s face made clear it was positive. Catra stretched before heading towards her friend, taking another look around the store. 

Scorpia grinned as she shook Blaze’s hand with her pincer, “Thanks, Blaze!” 

“What did I miss?” Scorpia whipped around to find Catra behind her, causing her to chuckle nervously. 

“Nothi—”

“Scorpia and I were just catching up, since it’s been a while since we last saw each other.” Scorpia shot Blaze a grateful look, making sure Catra didn’t see it.

“Cool, ready to go then? Love the store, Blaze, but being around so many beauties that I could never afford is kinda depressing…” 

“Totally understandable, but feel free to drop by anytime to play any of them.” Catra couldn’t hide a smile, deciding she would definitely come back at some point. “Enjoy the rest of your day, kiddos!”   
  


With each a smoothie in hand, Adora and Perfuma sat down at one of the booths, Adora threw her backpack in the corner and let out a deep sigh. 

“Are you alright?” Perfuma asked with a chuckle before taking a sip of her yellow-orange colored smoothie. “Mm, you were right, the smoothies here really _do_ taste amazing!” 

“I’m alive, does that count?” Adora answered with a snort before drinking from her own pink colored smoothie. “Just glad we managed to find something at all.” Perfuma offered her a bright smile, to which Adora smiled in response. “Thanks again, ‘Fuma. And yeah, I know; they have the best smoothies. They also have a few seasonal ones, and sometimes they have specials, too.” Both looked down as their phones buzzed, then looked up to find the other had also been staring at their phone, resulting in them bursting into laughter. 

“Catra asks if you’ve found an outfit yet for that wedding,” Adora read out loud with a snort. 

“Yep, _totally,_ ” Perfuma replied with a giggle. They sat in relative silence while texting their girlfriends, chuckling every now and then. Even after both of them finished their smoothies, they remained seated as they talked for a bit; it was nice. 

“It’s gonna be so quiet during break… Gotta admit, ‘Fuma, I’ll miss you.” Adora played with the metal straw in her empty cup and stared off into the distance, not really looking at anything in specific. 

Perfuma laughed as she shook her head, gaining back Adora’s full attention. “I’ll miss you too, Adora. But I _highly_ doubt it will be _that_ quiet…” Adora’s eyes widened as her jaw dropped in utter amazement. 

“Perfuma!” 

The other blonde flashed a wicked grin while avoiding the playful slap Adora tried to land on her. “Well, am I wrong?” 

“Has Catra been rubbing off on you or something?” Adora scoffed and shook her head. Perfuma merely shrugged. “Can’t say you are, but still!” Adora stuck out her tongue, grabbed her backpack and her empty cup to then get up. Perfuma was quick to follow, they set their empty cups on the counter and walked back into the sunlight. 

They got back to Adora and Catra’s room, but when Adora unlocked and opened the door, they were met by silence. “Catra?” she called out, but got no response. 

“Guess they haven’t gotten back yet,” Perfuma said and took a seat on the couch while Adora put away her backpack. 

“Oh, they went out?” Adora asked, eyebrows raised. 

“I thought I mentioned that earlier?” Perfuma shrugged and offered Adora a smile. “Well, Scorpia took Catra to a music store.” Adora sat down next to Perfuma and rested her head on the back of the couch, only to lift it again as Perfuma held out her phone. “Scorpia’s been sneaky,” Perfuma said as Adora looked at the picture on her friend’s phone. “She actually knows the owners.” 

“Catra must’ve had a blast, she tends to really lose herself when it comes to music.” She was smiling lovingly as she thought of when she first found out Catra played the guitar, and how the brunette had muttered that it was nothing special because she ‘wasn’t all that great’. But the moment she’d started playing, Adora had been enchanted as Catra’s fingers strummed the strings with her eyes closed. Not just the music Catra produced had captured Adora’s heart, but the way Catra visibly was in her own little world as she played had made Adora fall for the brunette even harder. 

Perfuma grinned as she waved a hand in front of Adora’s face, still not receiving any kind of response from her. “Adora, you still there?” 

She snapped her head up as she was pulled from her thoughts, “Huh, what?” As Perfuma laughed, Adora shrunk a little in embarrassment. “Sorry, guess I kinda zoned out…” 

“Clearly, I said your name three times prior.” Perfuma laughed, but without any trace of menace. Adora couldn’t help but laugh as well, it was typically Adora to zone out in the middle of a conversation.

“I’m so sorry, ‘Fuma!” Adora apologized, but Perfuma waved her off. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve known you for a while, Adora. I know you tend to unintentionally zone out sometimes, ” 

“Fair enough,” Adora replied and smiled while getting up. “Want something to drink?” As Perfuma informed her that water would suffice, Adora opened their small fridge and took out a glass bottle of cold water and poured a glass for her friend. “So, would you mind repeating what you were saying?” Adora asked in the meantime. 

“Oh,” Perfuma responded and took a deep breath, grounding herself. “Of course.” She played with a thread on her skirt that had stuck out, making a mental note to look at that later. “So you know how Scorpia and I didn’t really look forward to missing each other for two weeks during break?” Adora hummed in confirmation, prompting Perfuma to continue. “Well, we talked about it for quite a bit and…” 

When Adora turned around, a full glass in hand, she saw Perfuma blushing profusely and playing with a curl of her blonde hair. She couldn’t keep an enormous grin from spreading on her lips. “And…?” She set the glass down on the little table next to the couch on Perfuma’s side and returned to her spot on the other side of the couch. She took a sip of her water bottle as she eagerly waited for Perfuma to continue.

Perfuma glanced at Adora gratefully and drank some water before setting the glass back down and struggled to keep herself from giggling somewhat nervously. “Well, I’m going to meet her moms and Scorpia is going to meet my parents…” 

Adora nearly dropped her water bottle as she threw her arms in the air and her lips spread into a wide grin. “You are _what_?! Perfuma, that is incredible!” As she noticed her friend still nervously playing with her hair, Adora’s excitement tampered drastically. “Is it not?” she asked, getting slightly confused when Perfuma shook her head.

“It is! But… I’m quite nervous, I must admit…” Perfuma replied, her eyebrows drawn while raised and her smile radiating nervousness. “I just hope her moms will like me…” 

Adora offered a comforting smile while resting a hand on Perfuma’s leg. “I’m sure they will, ‘Fuma,” she said, truthfully convinced there wasn’t a possibility of Scorpia’s moms _not_ liking Perfuma. Or _anyone_ not liking her friend, for that matter. “Especially when they see how happy you two make each other, I’m certain.” 

Perfuma nodded as she exhaled slowly, giving Adora a grateful look. “Thanks, Adora.” 

  
  


Catra slurped the last bits from her milkshake and sagged down in her chair a little more, that was one of the best milkshakes she’s ever had. “Thanks again,” she said, receiving a wink and a bright smile from her friend.

“Anytime, wildcat!” Catra rolled her eyes with a sigh at the nickname, but didn’t comment on it. Not that she’d ever admit it out loud, but it had kind of grown on her, so she no longer protested whenever Scorpia called her that. “They taste better when shared with a friend, anyway.” Before she could stop herself, Catra snorted, then playfully punched Scorpia in the arm. 

“That’s so cliché that it’s almost disgusting.” Scorpia’s smile didn’t falter in the slightest, only grew wider as she wrapped her arm and pincer around Catra’s shoulders and pulled the brunette into a sideways hug. But as Catra’s fluffy ears flattened and her tail lashed from side to side, she released her shorter friend. 

Catra looked sideways and watched Scorpia finally finish her own milkshake, slurping loudly as she made sure to finish it down to the very last drop. “Okay, it is empty! Please stop!” Scorpia froze, turned to meet Catra’s eyes and slurped once more before setting her glass down on the table in front of them. “You’re lucky that we’re friends,” Catra grumbled as she shook her head, causing the larger woman to grin excitedly. 

“I sure am!” Scorpia responded, smiling brightly, then her smile started to falter slightly. “Gonna miss you, wildcat.” 

Catra snorted, then chuckled. But as she saw the honesty in Scorpia’s eyes, she stopped instantly. Her ears lowered and her tail drooped a little bit. “Come on now, Scorp… Don’t get all emotional now, save that for tomorrow.” Catra rubbed her elbow with her face cast down, her eyes staring at the hem of her shirt. “I’ll miss you too, Scorp.” Her voice was soft, as she wasn’t really good at this kind of thing. It was easy to act tough and laugh it off, but now was not the time for that. “So what are you gonna be up to anyways?” Catra felt relieved that that seemed to lift the heaviness again, as Scorpia’s smile returned.

“That’s right, I don’t think I’ve told you yet!” Catra lifted her head up again, facing Scorpia with one brow raised.

“Told me what?” she asked, to which Scorpia giggled. 

“Perfuma and I discussed how neither of us was really looking forward to spending our break apart.” Catra nodded, completely understanding as she would not look forward to not being around Adora for two whole weeks either. “So uh, we’re spending one week at my place and the other at her place.” 

Catra’s eyes widened in surprise, then realization kicked in. “You’re gonna be meeting each other’s parents?” she asked, somewhat taken aback. When Scorpia nodded, Catra couldn’t even _try_ to hold back a big grin and reached out her hand to ruffle her friend’s hair. “That is pretty cool, Scorp. Pretty sure your moms will adore Perfuma.”

Scorpia nodded in agreement, “Yeah, they will. Just hope _her_ parents will like me even half as much—” She was interrupted by Catra who punched her in the upper arm with a glare.

“Scorpia, come _on_! Of _course_ they will! You’re a giant—! Well, not literally of course, but you’re basically a huge puppy! Your exterior might be hard and rough-looking, but you are one of the softest people with a heart so big that it’s a fucking miracle that it fits inside that body of yours!” After Catra finished, a silence fell over them and she almost started to regret saying anything. But as her eyes met Scorpia’s, Catra felt relief while simultaneously trying to prepare herself for what was about to come. Scorpia looked at her with shimmering eyes before wrapping both arms and pincers around Catra’s torso in a tight hug. “There it is,” she squeaked. Luckily she’d inhaled deeply right before, as she would not be able to breathe for a solid twenty seconds. Catra let Scorpia hug her tightly before she started squirming, “Scorpia—Can’t breathe—” 

“Oh! Right! I’m so sorry about that!” Scorpia released her friend and rubbed her neck in embarrassment while her cheeks took on a pink hue. “But I think that was one of the nicest things you’ve ever said to me, wildcat… And you know I’m a hugger...” 

Catra stood up and gave Scorpia a nod to indicate they should head back, “Well, I wasn’t lying. Just don’t make a big deal out of it, alright?” Scorpia nodded while getting up as well, carefully grabbing their empty glasses. “You know you can just leave those, right? They clean them up for you.” 

Scorpia shook her head, albeit with a smile. “Yeah, I know. But we’ll be passing the bar anyway, so might as well.” Catra shrugged as they started walking towards the exit of the diner, with Scorpia gently placing their empty glasses on the countertop of the bar. “They were delicious, thank you and have a great day!” she called out, receiving grateful nods from the staff as they enthusiastically waved back at them. Catra simply shook her head with a grin, hoping Scorpia would never change. 

As she opened the door, they were surprised by loud laughter. “Oh, hey babe. Didn’t think you’d be back already,” Catra greeted her girlfriend and waved at Perfuma, who waved back at her with a smile. 

“Well, I didn’t think you guys _wouldn't_ be here when we got back,” Adora replied with a chuckle before getting up and making her way to Catra. “Hey Scorpia, thanks for taking care of her for me.” Her arms snaked around Catra’s waist and her lips kissed Catra’s, before releasing her again. 

“Anytime, Adora,” Scorpia replied with a grin. “She behaved quite well today, but maybe that’s because we went to a music store and I bought her a milkshake.” Catra turned around to face her and shot her a warning look, Scorpia just shrugged. She wasn’t gonna tell Adora about the song, especially not right in front of Catra. With a playful shove, Scorpia moved past Catra and took Perfuma into her arms. “Missed you,” she whispered softly before pressing her lips to Perfuma’s for a tender kiss.

“You guys are disgusting,” Catra teased, rolling her eyes with a smile. The two were incredibly lovey-dovey, but it was actually really cute. She was happy that Scorpia had found Perfuma, that they had found each other. 

“Your aura says otherwise,” Perfuma said with a wink, causing the brunette to stick her tongue out in response. “Had a good time?” Both Catra and Scorpia nodded, before sitting down in the armchair and on the pouffe. 

None of them really felt like cooking and so they had all mutually agreed to order in and eventually decided on pizza. Perfuma had insisted on ordering from a small pizza place that did deliveries and offered organic pizzas, their menu listed quite a number of both vegetarian and even vegan ones. “As long as mine gets to have meat on it.” Perfuma assured that Catra could have as much meat as she desired. 

“You weren’t kidding when you said their pizzas are decent sizes,” Adora muttered as she swallowed another mouthful. “I’m actually starting to feel pretty full…” 

Catra turned to face Adora, eyes wide. “Who are you and what did you do to my girlfriend?” To this, the other three started laughing. “You and full after barely half a pizza? Babe, you’re not getting sick, are you?” Catra continued while tearing a piece off the slice of pizza in her hand with her teeth. 

Adora snorted and shook her head, luckily she got backed up by Perfuma. “Their pizzas have that effect, honestly. Even Scorpia has trouble eating an entire pizza in one go.” 

Scorpia nodded to confirm Perfuma’s statement, “But they’re _so_ good! Plus, it leaves me some breakfast.” 

“I still don’t understand how you can eat cold pizza, love.” Perfuma shook her head with a smile when Scorpia chuckled with a shrug. 

Catra grinned and bumped firsts with Scorpia, “Cold pizza can be pretty good, glad we’re on the same page about that one, Scorp.” Catra took another bite which she quickly swallowed before adding, “Though I am still judging you for putting both fish _and_ meat on your pizza.” 

Scorpia raised her pincers defensively, “I can’t help it, it just tastes really good!” Perfuma and Adora exchanged a look and giggled softly as the other two squabbled over pizza toppings, slowly continuing eating their slices. 

“Having pizza for breakfast actually doesn’t sound like such a bad idea.” Adora winked at Perfuma before adding, “Though I’d warm it up first.” This earned her an approving nod and smile from the curly blonde. Suddenly her face fell a little as she thought of the fact that Scorpia and Perfuma would leave tomorrow with a lot of other students. “We should do this again when you all get back after break,” she suggested. The other three all nodded in agreement at that, enthusiastically talking about the things they would be up to during their break. Adora closed the box that held her pizza with a smile as she listened to the other three talking and her mind started to wander. 

“Wow, wildcat! You’re on a winning streak!” Scorpia complimented as Catra won for the second time in a row. Perfuma was close behind her with three wins total, then Adora with two and finally Scorpia with one win. It was all in good spirits though, even if Catra could get a little carried away sometimes with her competitiveness. Adora would then be right there to reel the brunette back in and calm her with soft kisses, ignoring Catra when she’d accused her of trying to cheat by distracting the brunette. 

“This is fun, but I’m afraid I have to call it a night…” Perfuma looked at them apologetically as she put her cards back on the stack of cards to be shuffled. “I still have to pack a few things and I can’t skip my morning meditation tomorrow. But I had fun, thanks guys!” 

Scorpia nodded before getting up, along with Perfuma. “We’ll see you guys tomorrow, right?” she asked and both Catra and Adora nodded.

“Of course, Scorpia! We’ll be there to wave you off,” Adora promised and got up to hug both of her friends tightly and open the door for them. “And I want to see pictures with both of your parents.” She raised her brow when Scorpia snorted in response. 

“ _Trust_ me, Adora,” Scorpia said, “My moms are going to be taking at least a dozen pictures. So that won’t be an issue.” 

“Will do, Adora. You two make sure the campus doesn’t burn down or anything, alright?” Perfuma added jokingly while eyeing Catra.

“What is that supposed to mean? It was _her_ who nearly burned our room down!” Catra objected defensively while gesturing at Adora. 

“Babe, come on!”

“Adora, we both know it’s true.”

With a scowl, Adora crossed her arms over her chest and huffed audibly. “It wasn’t intentional.” 

“We’ll leave you guys to it,” Scorpia snickered and wrapped Catra into a tight hug before escaping the room to avoid Catra from coming after her in retaliation. 

“Good night!” Perfuma said while walking out to join Scorpia in the hallway. “See you tomorrow!”

“Sleep well, see you tomorrow,” Adora answered with a wave before closing the door behind her. 

“So…” Catra mused as she pressed herself against Adora’s back, her arms loosely wrapped around Adora’s waist. “That leaves just the two of us…” 

With a chuckle, Adora put her hands over Catra’s and weaved her fingers between those of her girlfriend. “Seems so,” she whispered softly before lifting Catra’s hand along with her own. After turning Catra’s hand so its palm was facing Adora, she pressed soft kisses in the center of it. “Not that I mind…” A loving smile formed on her lips when Adora felt Catra’s tail wrap around her arm, the tip tickling her wrist. 

Catra let out a content sigh as she closed her eyes and smiled, “I don’t either,” she replied in a whisper. She pressed a kiss against Adora’s exposed shoulder blades, one on the right and one on the left side. “Wanna move this to the bed?” Catra asked. Her nails slid under the hem of Adora’s tanktop, gently scraping over the skin of Adora’s abdomen. Her breath caught when she felt Adora flex her abs underneath her fingers, her heart skipping in response. 

“You just wanna stare at my abs, don’t you?” Adora teased as she turned around to face a blushing Catra.

“Oh Adora,” Catra replied with fond amusement as she pushed the red fabric up a bit more, her eyes glued to Adora’s stomach. “I wanna do a lot more than just stare,” she purred while trailing her fingers over the flexed muscles. Without warning she was suddenly scooped off the floor and before Catra fully processed what was happening, she landed on their bed. Not even a second later, Adora was next to her with a smug grin on her face. 

Adora raised one of her brows challenging those mismatched eyes, “Such as?” Catra answered by pressing her lips against Adora’s after Adora pulled her closer by her shirt. Their tongues quickly found each other, breaths intermingling as they made out in the light of a nearly full moon. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Catra teased with a smirk while plucking at the fabric of Adora’s tanktop. She chuckled at the way her girlfriend nodded eagerly, then pushed Adora onto her back. She climbed onto her girlfriend, straddling Adora’s lap and her hands quickly found their way under Adora’s shirt. They admired the defined muscles, this time without being flexed. “Well, let’s find out then.”   
  


It was as good as impossible for Adora to tear her eyes away as she watched Catra sleep soundly. The golden light that peeked through the curtains illuminated Catra’s face in a soft glow, Adora wore an endearing smile while reaching out to brush some brown locks from Catra’s forehead. Her heart hummed in her chest with fondness as she continued to admire her girlfriend’s peaceful expression. Adora decided she wanted to wake up like this for the rest of her life. Not that this was a new thought, on the contrary. For a while she had known that she would be more than content to wake up beside the brunette every single day, again and again. The flutters in her chest confirmed this, though Adora had no real need for any further confirmation. 

When Catra stirred and ears flicked, Adora’s breath caught in her throat. Almost immediately she relaxed again, as Catra’s ears remained still and she continued to sleep. Adora’s heart melted in her chest, filling it with warmth as she witnessed her girlfriend yawn and pulling the blonde closer. She obliged and let Catra snuggle her, letting out a happy sigh. Yes, waking up like this every single day sounded amazing to Adora. 

Even before she opened her eyes, Catra’s ears flicked and swiveled to then pick up Adora’s breathing beside her; Adora was awake already. Not really wanting to wake up yet, Catra buried her face in the curve of Adora’s neck and shoulder. 

“Good morning, Catra.” She let out a groan and squeezed her eyes, refusing to give in. “I know you’re awake, babe.” Catra turned her head a little more until her face was pressed against the mattress. “Catra, your tail is a dead giveaway.” Oh, right. She let out another, drawn out, groan and finally turned her head again while rolling onto her back entirely.

“Don’t wanna,” she protested, which was apparently funny since Adora chuckled in response. 

“Well, I can leave. If that’s what you want.” 

As she felt Adora stir, Catra instinctively wrapped her legs around those of her girlfriend. “No!” Her hand was clutching at Adora’s wrist tightly, though she released her grip when Adora stared at her hand. “I don’t want us to leave the bed,” Catra muttered with a blush decorating her freckled cheeks. “Not yet.” 

Adora giggled and nodded with a sweet smile, settling back down against Catra. With one hand playing with Catra’s hair, the other traced lazy circles on her girlfriend’s stomach. “I love your tummy,” Adora mumbled, more to herself than to Catra. Despite this, Catra did look at her while frowning. 

“You just referred to it—”

“Yes, I called your tummy a ‘tummy’.” Adora stuck out her tongue, “Just deal with it.” Catra rolled her eyes playfully, but didn’t tell Adora that she thought it was ridiculously cute. She started purring when Adora’s fingers repeatedly brushed over the soft hairs on her stomach, it felt nice and it could send her right back to sleep, if only Adora didn’t continue talking. “We should get up though, we promised we’d be there to say goodbye to Scorpia and Perfuma.” A deep sigh slipped through Catra’s lips before she propped herself onto her elbows. 

“You’re right, if I’m not there to wave off Scorpia, I’ll _never_ hear the end of it from Perfuma.” Adora snorted, while nodding. “As kind as she is, I don’t want to get on her bad side…” 

“Good idea.” Adora got up from the bed and held her hand out to Catra, “Coffee, my love?” she asked with an endearing smile. 

Catra let Adora pull her up and flashed her a grin. “Sounds great, just like you did, last night.” 

“You are unbelievable!”

“And you love it.” Adora narrowed her eyes, but surrendered with a defeated sigh. “Just like I love you,” Catra whispered and pulled Adora in for a deep kiss.

“I love you too,” Adora whispered softly while resting her forehead against Catra’s. After a few seconds, she stepped back and made her way to their small kitchenette. 

As Adora went to make her some coffee, Catra stared at her girlfriend’s naked frame, certain that she would _never_ get enough of it. Reluctantly she got dressed and got herself a cold slice of her leftover pizza. Before walking to the couch, she leaned over to press a kiss on Adora’s cheek, receiving a goofy but loving smile in response. 

While Adora and Scorpia were helping to load people’s bags and suitcases into the side of the bus, Catra and Perfuma watched amusedly. They burst into laughter after they sighed dreamily, simultaneously, causing their girlfriends to turn their heads to look at them for a moment. Both shrugged and continued to load one bag after another, the pile beside the bus slowly shrinking.

“We lucked out with such muscled girlfriends, huh?” Perfuma mused, to which Catra nodded in agreement.

“Can’t argue that,” she replied with a grin still lingering on her face. “Though Scorpia lucked out too.” From the corner of her eye Catra saw how Perfuma turned to face her with quirked eyebrows. “You make her really happy, ‘Fuma.” She didn’t miss the way the blonde beside her blushed profusely. “I’m grateful for that, it is good to see my friend so happy.” Catra smiled while closing her eyes for just a second or two. “You two make a great couple.” 

“Thank you, Catra. That means a lot to me,” Perfuma responded, genuinely grateful. “But the same goes for you and Adora.” This time Catra turned her head to face the blonde fully. “It is clear how much she loves you, whenever she talks about you, her aura glows. Even though your aura isn’t as bright as hers, it is obvious she means the world to you.” Catra felt her cheeks flush and wish there was a way for her to hide her face. “Thank you for making my friend so happy, Catra.” Perfuma held out her arms and the brunette blinked a few times. Usually she wasn’t that much of a hugger, unless it was Adora, but for some reason she wanted to let Perfuma hug her. So she nodded while uncrossing, then raising her arms ever so slightly, Perfuma reacted instantly and wrapped her arms around Catra, wrapping the brunette in a warm hug. “Have fun during break,” Perfuma whispered with a wicked grin that Catra couldn’t see, then released the brunette again. 

"You too, please take good care of her, alright?” 

Perfuma smiled brightly before bowing her head, palms pressed together in front of her, “Of course I will.” 

It wasn’t much later when Scorpia and Adora got back to them and they said their last goodbyes, promising to keep each other updated during the break. As Scorpia and Perfuma made their way into the bus, Adora’s hand found Catra’s and their fingers intertwined. With their free hands they waved at their friends as the bus started to hum and slowly made its way to the driveway. The pair stayed to wave until the bus drove out the gates and turned the corner, disappearing from view. Their break had officially started and both of them looked forward to spending two weeks with each other, without having to stress about assignments or tests. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has arrived, Adora is going to execute her plan and surprise her girlfriend. Catra has absolutely no clue, but figures out what is happening soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Here's part two! And I guess this comes as a surprise to nobody; you might have noticed that the amount of chapters went from two to three. Because of _course_ things didn't go as originally planned :'D Part three will take a little bit longer, but I'm aiming for having it finished and up before the end of July the latest. 
> 
> Huge thanks to Dave, who is now officially my beta-reader! <3 Seriously, I cannot thank you enough for constant encouragement and being my friend o3o
> 
> One last thing: check the end notes; there's some reference pictures to some things in the fic!
> 
> Enjoy! o3o

With another deep breath, Adora took one more look at the mirror in front of her, bracing herself. She’d practiced and rehearsed every time Catra was out, everything was prepared, yet the nerves still rushed through her enough to nearly make her back out. Adora took another glance at her phone and felt a smile creep onto her face as she read Perfuma’s encouraging message for the umpteenth time. _‘You’ve got this, girl! We’re both cheering you on!’_ The fact that she could perfectly picture Scorpia and Perfuma literally cheering her on, holding little flags and everything, caused her to chuckle. The nerves eased and she nodded with determination as she looked at her reflection. “Let’s do this.” As she walked out, Catra came into view, completely oblivious as the brunette was lost in the comic she was reading. 

Her ears twitched as she heard the door open and close, subconsciously noting Adora had returned. When she heard Adora clear her throat, Catra held up a finger. “One second, babe,” Catra mumbled and finished reading the page she was currently on. Putting the bookmark down before shutting the comic to lay it aside, she looked up. Adora stood in the middle of their room, wearing her white bathrobe, her eyes focused on Catra. “Is something wrong?” she asked, feeling worry settling in her chest. She frowned when Adora shook her head in reply, the blonde’s eyes darker than usual, which could only mean two things. 

“Can you come over here?” Adora asked as she set her music player in its speaker-dock. It was a struggle to keep her face neutral, trying to not give anything away and ruin the surprise. She’d gotten this far, after all. As Catra obliged and walked towards her, Adora’s eyes followed every step. When Catra stood in front of her, Adora couldn’t fight the smile that worked its way on her lips. “Take a seat,” she whispered while motioning to the chair across from the couch. 

Catra’s eyes narrowed a bit, but she did as Adora instructed and sat down. “You’re acting weird…” Though she didn’t push Adora, Catra knew that eventually her girlfriend would tell her whatever was on her mind. She just had to be patient, her tail twitching nervously while her ears swiveled as they followed Adora moving. Her hands rested on the armrests of the chair, the tips of her fingers rubbing gently against the fabric to soothe her slight nerves. 

Adora felt a pang of guilt as she noticed the worry in Catra’s eyes and the way her tail twitched nervously, prompting her to tell Catra to relax. “Close your eyes?” she asked in a soft voice. It took a little, but eventually Catra obliged and closed her eyes as Adora had asked. She let out a shaky breath, only then realizing she’d been holding it. She leaned over and tapped the play button on her music player; soft music filled the room and Catra’s fluffy ears swiveled towards it. Adora barely managed to hold back a giggle as she noticed how Catra furrowed her brows in response, she was probably getting an idea of what was about to happen. 

Teeth bit down on her lower lip as she leaned closer to Catra, the ends of the strap that tied her robe brushing over Catra’s legs. “Whatever happens,” Adora whispered softly as her lips brushed against the edge of Catra’s left ear, causing it to flick in response. “Your hands stay on the armrests.” Adora leaned back and saw Catra’s lips part, causing her to press a finger against them. “Nah ah. Understood?” After a few seconds, Catra nodded and Adora removed her finger from her girlfriend’s lips. “Answer me,” she whispered, this time into Catra’s other ear. As the brunette visibly shivered, Adora smirked. 

“Sure thing, _princess_.” 

“If you need me to stop, say ‘crimson’,” Adora whispered and let her lips brush against the edge of Catra’s jaw. Excitement surged through her as she caught the brunette bite down on her lower lip, one of her fangs poking out as a result. 

“Yes.” 

“Now just sit back and relax, my love,” Adora said with a smirk. “You can open your eyes, if you want…” 

Slowly, Catra’s eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the low, soft lighting in their room. They widened when Adora’s hands took hold of the strap’s ends that tied the white robe and slowly tugged at them until the knot came undone and the robe fell slack, revealing a little of what Adora was wearing underneath. Catra’s nails dug into the fabric of the armrests as a blush crept on her cheeks and her teeth bit down on her lip a little harder. The knot that had held Adora’s robe closed was now located in Catra’s lower abdomen, gathering warmth as her eyes took in Adora’s body. As she reached out towards her girlfriend, Adora stepped back, out of her reach, eliciting a whine from Catra. 

“Nah ah,” Adora tutted. “What did I say about your hands?” 

Catra froze for a moment, before putting her arm back down on the armrest with a sigh. “They remain on the armrests.” Adora still looked at her, clearly waiting. “Whatever happens,” Catra grumbled and tore her eyes away from her girlfriend.

“Exactly,” Adora said as she took Catra’s chin between her fingers and made the brunette look at her again. Leaning back and straightening herself once more, Adora let the robe slide off her arms and tossed the garment on the couch, where it landed with a dull flop. 

Once more her eyes widened as Adora revealed her outfit in its totality to Catra, eliciting a low purring sound from her throat. She was convinced her heart had stopped beating for a good second there, her face felt almost uncomfortably hot and the grip on the armrests tightened. Adora’s hair was down, with a few strands resting against her collarbones. The light blue bra Adora was wearing was undoubtedly new, because Catra had never seen it before, let alone Adora wearing it. From where she was sitting it looked like it was a halter bra, but she couldn’t be certain until Adora would turn around. The fabric looked like lace, but wasn’t see-through, meaning there was a layer underneath. It looked absolutely gorgeous and Catra’s throat felt dry, even more so as her eyes lowered to find fabric in a similar shade of blue hugging Adora’s hips. At first Catra had thought them being men’s briefs, but the elastic waistband on top being white lace wasn’t something one would usually see on underwear targeted towards men. Catra bit her lip even more as the warmth in her lower abdomen intensified, the undies _screamed_ ‘Adora’, and it was extremely sexy. There was no point in trying to deny that it turned Catra on massively, her heart pounding as Adora moved close enough for their legs to touch, sending little shocks of electricity through Catra. 

The way Catra looked at her sent little shocks through Adora’s body, the heat in her lower abdomen that had settled there intensified. It was exhilarating to witness the effect she had on Catra right now, it was clear that Adora was the one in control at this very moment. A smirk decorated her lips when _the_ _song_ came on, Adora caught the way Catra gasped right before she turned around, her back now facing her girlfriend. She lowered herself and took a seat in Catra’s lap, a series of flutters filling her chest as she heard Catra suck in a sharp breath, only to exhale in a soft, low moan as Adora’s buttocks grinded against Catra’s lap at a slow pace. While her left hand found Catra’s, Adora used her other hand to brush her hair over her right shoulder, baring her neck and shoulder blades. 

As Adora brushed her own hair aside, Catra couldn’t help but stare at the blonde’s neck and shoulder blades. A distant thought in her mind registered that the bra wasn’t a halter bra after all, the lace straps instead formed an ‘X’ between Adora’s shoulder blades. But the haze in her head was too thick for her to fully process any coherent thoughts. Her heart beating rapidly in her chest, at such a speed that Catra could feel it at the base of her throat. She had serious difficulties to keep her hands from wandering over the soft skin of Adora’s back and those hypnotizing hips. Catra mentally cursed at herself for ever agreeing to keep her hands where they were, because this was basically torture. Although Catra wasn’t sure she actually felt like objecting, on the contrary. With every grind, Catra felt the slickness between her legs increase, along with the heat in her lower abdomen. For just a moment, she closed her eyes while she bit the inside of her cheek and claws piercing _through_ the fabric underneath her hands, when suddenly Adora got up. A deep growl rumbled in her throat, earning her a playful glare from the blonde. 

“Are you not enjoying yourself?” Adora mused with a smug grin, she even had to fight to keep a giggle from escaping. She took notice of the way Catra’s claws had sunken into the chair’s armrests, apparently pierced through the fabric. It almost felt wrong how that filled her with pride for the fact she had that much of an effect on the brunette. “Hmm?” She watched Catra expectantly while placing her knees on either side of her girlfriend’s hips. Lowering herself to sit on Catra’s legs, just above the knees, Adora placed her hands on Catra’s shoulders and looked deeply into blue and gold eyes. 

“Yeah,” Catra breathed, her voice sounding somewhat hoarse. It was pathetic how Adora reduced her to a mess scrambling for words, whereas in any other circumstance she would’ve hissed and lashed out to try and hide it. 

“You sure? Doesn’t sound very convincing…” Adora leaned forward, pressing Catra’s back against the back of the chair entirely. Adora’s face leaned closer until it was only a centimeter or two removed from Catra’s, her breath brushing against Catra’s parted lips. 

“Maybe this’ll convince you, then,” Catra replied, her voice not much louder than a mere whisper. Before Adora could respond, Catra leaned in and closed the distance between their lips, hers meeting Adora’s with hunger and urgency. Making sure her hands didn’t leave their posts, Catra clawed down into the fabric desperately as her tongue found its way into Adora’s mouth and licked at Adora’s tongue. Another electric shock sparked through her spine as she was reminded of the piercing in Adora’s tongue, the fog in her mind causing her legs to nearly give out. Good thing she was sitting down, or she would’ve surely collapsed right then and there. 

Although Catra had surprised her, Adora gave into the kiss in an instant. Her hands traveled up, caressing the sides of Catra’s neck until her fingers wound into brown hair at the back of Catra’s head while her thumbs rested just behind the curve of Catra’s jaw. Her breasts were now pressed against Catra’s chest, just above her breasts. Adora felt Catra’s heart beating rapidly against her breast, the speed nearly perfectly matching that of Adora’s. Her fingers gripped onto her girlfriend’s hair and tugged on it, tilting Catra’s head back a little until their lips were forced apart, a thread of saliva still between them. 

“Sneaky,” Adora breathed, her chest heaving slightly as she tried to catch her breath. The smirk Catra flashed her caused a frenzy in her stomach and her heart threatened to jump out of her ribcage. 

“How so?” Catra responded with a smug grin, “My hands have not left the armrests, like you ordered, _princess_.”

A few seconds passed before Adora finally started breathing again, her eyes a little less wide now. This was going to be even more interesting than she initially had thought, as Catra practically challenged her. Well, two could play that game. “You did, _fluffykins_.” Adora grinned smugly as she tugged on Catra’s hair again, eliciting a moan from the brunette. “But that doesn’t change the fact that you’re sneaky.” Adora let go of Catra’s hair and put her hands back on her girlfriend’s shoulders. To the rhythm of the song that was currently playing, Adora moved her hips from side to side in a swaying motion. The way Catra was sucking on her lower lip ignited the heat in Adora’s core even more, causing her focus to waver. 

“Aww, _princess_ … Am I distracting you?” Catra teased with a smug yet playful smirk. The way Adora let go of her and got up basically confirmed that it was indeed the case. The smugness of her smirk vanished though, as Adora turned around and sat back down on her lap again, resting the back of her head on Catra’s right shoulder. As Adora turned, Catra felt soft lips brush against the sensitive skin of her neck, below her jaw. A shudder went through her as a mewling moan worked its way up her throat and through her parted lips. Her nails clawed until her knuckles were nearly white and her eyes squeezed shut as Adora started grinding against her again. 

Adora lifted her left arm and her hand found Catra’s cheek, meanwhile her right hand’s fingers slipped between those of her girlfriend. “Perhaps,” Adora breathed against Catra’s throat. Her hips continued to grind as they moved from left to right and back in a circular movement. She bit down her lip as she heard Catra purr, feeling the soft vibrations against the back of her shoulder. It was arousing how she elicited those sounds from the brunette, Adora wanted to hear more of those magnificent sounds. A smirk played on her lips as she got an idea of how to achieve exactly that. Turning her head a little more, she pressed her lips against the tender skin of Catra’s throat, causing her girlfriend to gasp in response. Fueled by that, Adora started sucking, the tip of her tongue licking at the spot under her lips. As she sucked again, Catra produced a purring moan, igniting the heat in Adora’s core even more. Adora produced a soft hum of approval as she felt the vibrations of Catra’s purring moans under her lips.

The only thing that now bothered the blonde, was the fabric of Catra’s clothes, thus she decided that it was time for those to come off. Removing her lips, to Catra’s disappointment, Adora leaned up and straightened her back, but did not get up. Instead, she turned her upper body, pulling up her legs until her feet were on the seat of the chair beside Catra’s knees. “This,” Adora whispered as she grabbed the collar of Catra’s short sleeved button-up. “Is coming off.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement, though Adora waited for Catra’s consent to proceed. 

“I t—” Catra scowled at how hoarse her voice sounded and cleared her throat before trying again. “I thought you’d never get to it,” she replied with a mischievous smirk, the tips of her fangs poking out and gently pressing into her bottom lip. 

That was all Adora needed to hear, her hands made quick work of unbuttoning the shirt before grabbing onto the fabric and pulling Catra closer. “You get to lift your arms off the armrests,” Adora instructed, not allowing Catra to speak by giving her a stern look. “Only to get this off. Then they go right back to where they belong.” 

“Is that an order?” Catra challenged as she lifted her arms. 

“It is now.” Adora did not miss the way Catra’s eyes widened for a split second and the purring sound that was audible as Adora took Catra’s shirt off. She carelessly threw it to the side, figuring it was something for future Adora to worry about. The only thing that was now left on Catra’s chest was a garment which could pass for either a sports bra or bralette, black with some red accents. Even though it was simple, nothing special, it looked great on her. But Adora preferred it being on the floor, still she didn’t plan to take it off just yet. 

To make it a little more comfortable for herself, Adora moved her legs and swung them over Catra’s left arm and the armrest, her feet dangling. Her back was now against the other armrest, her left side leaning to Catra’s chest. “ _Hey Catra,_ ” Adora murmured and licked her lips and witnessed how Catra’s eyes watched as she did. The way Catra’s pupils dilated and cheeks flushed wasn’t lost on Adora either, it built up the tension in her lower abdomen and had her heart buzzing in her chest. Adora’s left hand found its way into Catra’s hair with her elbow resting on the backrest of the chair while her other hand traced the edge of Catra’s jaw; the touch as light as a feather. Adora felt the way her girlfriend shuddered underneath her fingertips, delighting her to no end. She watched Catra’s eyes close and Adora leaned her face close to one of Catra’s ears, which moved towards her instantly. “Are you enjoying the show so far, _fluffykins_?” she whispered softly, her lips brushing against the edge of her girlfriend’s fluffy ear. 

Catra nodded, there was no question about it, Adora had her worked up like mad. It wouldn’t take much for her to burst, or at least it felt that way. As Adora’s lips stayed close to her ear, she felt warm breath brushing into it, sending another series of shivers through her. Her claws dug into the fabric of the chair’s armrests once again, puncturing through it almost instantly. The heat in her abdomen had grown from a small flicker into a large flame that was about to grow into a full-blown fire. Just like the slickness between her inner thighs had increased, soaking her boxers without a doubt. Her pants were starting to feel uncomfortably tight as her leg muscles kept on tensing up every two seconds, especially when Adora’s ass kept grinding against her thighs. And yet, Catra didn’t want Adora to stop. 

“Answer me,” Adora breathed, eliciting a soft whimper from her girlfriend. Her fingers fluttered over the skin of Catra’s throat and jaw.

“Fuck, yes—” 

“Did I get you _that_ worked up?” Catra growled, as she knew that Adora was well aware of how turned on she was. When Adora’s fingers brushed over her lips, Catra opened her mouth and took the blonde’s index finger between her teeth. “So feisty…” The look in Adora’s eyes almost made her dizzy, it reduced her to a weak puddle of goo. 

She nearly moaned when Catra sucked on her finger, her toes curled and her teeth bit on the flesh on the inside of her cheek to keep it from escaping. In retaliation, she grinded her hips, causing friction where Catra wanted it the most. Adora smirked as the brunette threw her head back with eyes squeezed shut. The moment Catra released her finger to let out a deep moan, Adora pulled her finger back. As Catra’s throat was now exposed entirely, Adora leaned down to sink her teeth into the sensitive skin, feeling the vibrations against her lips when Catra let out another moan. 

There would be another hickey next to the one Adora had left there earlier, so Catra would have a little something to remind her of tonight. Though there wasn’t a doubt in Adora’s mind that Catra wouldn’t forget regardless of hickeys. Was it self-indulgent? Probably. Did Adora care at that moment? Not a chance. Her lips suckled on the skin with her teeth grazing it, her tongue lashing against the now wet spot. Catra’s skin tasted a little salty, which was no surprise to the blonde. It was warm and her actions had done nothing to cool off her girlfriend. The temperature was bound to rise even more, but neither of them minded, not in the slightest. 

Catra couldn’t fight the sounds that rose in her throat, the last bit of restraint completely vanishing when Adora told her she wanted to hear Catra. While she continued purring, one loud moan after the other drifted into the air. Whimpering at the sensation of Adora’s teeth grazing against the sensitive skin of her throat, sending shudders through her body. Her knuckles were white with the amount of pressure on them as her claws dug deeper into the fabric under her hands. A distant thought in the fog came through for just a second, about how the chair was unquestionably doomed, but before Catra could even try to get herself to care, the haze clouded her mind again in its entirety. 

Adora’s hand that had been caressing Catra’s cheek and jaw now slowly trailed down the other side of Catra’s throat, short nails dragging over the skin as they lowered. Her fingertips feathered over Catra’s collarbone and the dip right underneath it, before making its way to the strap of the bra top on Catra’s shoulder. Slipping underneath it before taking hold of it, Adora smirked with her lips still in contact with her girlfriend’s throat. Sucking away the wetness she’d left behind before pressing a kiss on the spot where now a hickey was visible, the color indicated it promised to stay for a while. Adora’s fingers moved almost torturously slowly as they slid the strap to the side, towards the edge of Catra’s upper arm, until it fell sideways and off the brunette’s shoulder. Adora felt a sense of pride when Catra squirmed underneath her as her fingers brushed over her girlfriend’s shoulder, tracing the edge of Catra’s collar bone before finally traveling downward. As they came into contact with the upper edge of Catra’s bra top, Adora leaned to the side until her eyes met Catra’s lidded ones. “Is this what you want, _fluffykins_?” she asked as her fingers continued teasing. Adora sucked in her lip when Catra’s eyes flew open and stared at her with desire, desperation almost. “Please answer me, _Catra_.”

At the way Adora said her name, Catra swallowed thickly. Her brain was scrambling, trying to work through the haze in her mind. “Y-yes.” She sounded pathetic, she produced a hiss, but it was directed at herself, not Adora. Though the way the blonde looked at her made it very clear Adora wasn’t aware, and even though the look was almost threatening, it turned Catra on tremendously. “Yes, _princess_.” It sounded more like a growl than anything, but luckily it seemed like Adora was satisfied with that; her fingers finally sliding underneath the fabric of Catra’s bra top. The sound of her claws tearing through the fabric of the chair’s armrest was there, but sounded distant as it was drowned out by Catra’s whiny moans. There was no doubt that Adora’s movements were so torturously slow on purpose, it was clear that it was exactly the intention. It drove Catra absolutely mad and it really was a good thing they were practically the only ones in their dorm-building. Because they both knew there was no way in hell Catra would be able to stay quiet, not with the way Adora was getting her worked up. Her eyes slid shut as the tips of Adora’s fingers were about to reach Catra’s nipple, her canines boring into the soft flesh of her bottom lip in anticipation. But of course Adora’s fingers didn’t get close enough, they tenderly caressed the round curve of her breast, to which the skin responded by forming goosebumps. 

As she watched Catra, the heat in her abdomen intensified, growing hotter and more tense with every sound Catra produced. Adora loved that expression on her girlfriend’s face, it was one of pure bliss, absolute ecstasy. There was nothing more breathtakingly beautiful in the world, she was certain. Not even the most beautiful sunset could compare to the way Catra was gasping, head thrown back with her eyes closed and one side of her bottom lip sucked in as those pointy fangs threatened to break through them. What she was about to do would most definitely wipe that expression off Catra’s face, at least temporarily. But Adora just simply couldn’t help herself, as she knew the look on Catra’s face would be priceless, if not even better than the one that currently decorated it.

With a mischievous smirk, Adora pulled her hand back. As she’d expected; the expression instantly vanished from Catra’s face. To avoid Catra from verbally responding, Adora leaned in and pressed her lips on Catra’s. 

Instantly, Catra answered the kiss hungrily, teeth biting down on Adora’s lip and tugging at it, before letting her tongue venture into Adora’s mouth, along with low moans. In her desperation, Catra attempted to push her body closer against Adora’s, which completely backfired. Adora’s ass grinded against her inner thighs, her breath sucked in almost violently. Her lips suddenly felt empty as Adora leaned away, giving her a stern look. “ _Behave_ ,” Adora warned. Catra’s heart stopped while a sensation pulsed between her inner thighs, if Adora would keep at it with this speed, she’d orgasm even before Adora really _did_ anything. She was in trouble and she knew it, though the look in Adora’s dark gray-blue eyes remained unwavering. 

“Fuck—” There was no sound, as it got stuck in her throat. This wasn’t something Catra would ever admit to doing, but she practically _begged_ Adora with a pleading look in her eyes. 

“What was that?” 

“I—Fuck— _Please_ —” Nothing but incoherent rambling came out of her mouth, absolutely and utterly pathetic. 

As Catra scrambled for words, Adora fought to keep a smug smile from creeping onto her lips. “Please _what_ , babe?” she teased while tugging on Catra’s hair. The look in those mismatched eyes told Adora that the brunette had all but forgotten about her hand there, which made it all the more enjoyable. 

“Please—” Catra pleaded, “ _Please_ , Mis—Mistre—” A growl rose in her throat, escaping through her pursed lips despite her desperate attempt to keep it in. “Please… Mistress?” 

As soon as the word left Catra’s mouth, Adora felt her heart leap in her chest, it was invigorating. The way Catra pleaded, _begged,_ gave Adora more pleasure than she ever thought to be possible. So she gave in, but not in the way Catra likely expected. Because after all, Adora was the one in control right now. She smiled sweetly at her girlfriend, to watch Catra let out a breath of relief. Adora moved her hand, but instead of moving it towards Catra’s chest, she placed the palm of her hand at the base of her own throat. Catra’s eyes widened and Adora flashed the brunette a wicked grin, her girlfriend was in for a wild ride and Adora was beyond excited. 

With widened eyes and her jaw slack, Catra watched as Adora’s hand found the base of her own throat, then slowly traveled down with fingers spread out. Brushing over those defined collarbones and lowering between her voluptuous breasts, the tips slipping under the edge of the fabric. Catra felt droplets of sweat forming at her temples, her breath ragged in her dry throat as she forgot to swallow every now and then. Her toes curled in as Adora’s hand continued its journey underneath the fabric of one of the bra’s cups. 

_Fuck me_. Never before had Catra felt _this_ aroused, or had even imagined it was possible to feel _this_ turned on. The arousal was almost becoming too much, but Catra found solace in the knowledge that she’d just have to say the word ‘crimson’ and Adora would stop. She didn’t want Adora to stop, but if she would no longer be able to keep her hands from clutching at the armrests, that one word would be enough to lift the rules instantly. Yet, somehow, Catra couldn’t get herself to say it, because she _wanted_ this, despite the fact that it felt like torture. Probably because it was the best kind of torture, the kind that was actually bringing her satisfaction. 

When her fingertips came in contact with her nipple, Adora bit her lip, causing Catra to sharply suck in a breath. She barely realized she had let out a soft moan, until she felt Catra’s legs tense underneath her so much it was kind of uncomfortable. But as soon as Adora’s brows furrowed, Catra’s legs relaxed again. “Is this not enjoyable to you?” she asked with an almost sinister smile. 

“ _Fuck,_ Adora. Yes—No—I mean—It is, but if you don’t do anything to give me _some_ release anytime soon, I’ll explode—” 

“My, my,” Adora interjected, pulling back her hand and placing her index finger against Catra’s lips. “You’re really needy, huh?” If looks could kill, she would have dropped onto the floor lifelessly. “Alright, since you’ve behaved so well, I guess you deserve a little reward.” Adora shifted a little, then pressed her lips against Catra’s before getting up from the chair. Before her girlfriend could complain, Adora unbuttoned Catra’s jeans and let her eyes find blue and gold ones. “Let’s get these off, hmm?” Catra nodded vigorously and so Adora pulled them down, not even having to ask Catra to lift her legs as she moved the pants down Catra’s thighs and knees. Adora leaned down to push the pant legs down Catra’s calves and shins and finally pulled them off Catra’s legs altogether. Where they went, she had no idea, nor did she care. It wasn’t like either of them would need them anytime soon, anyway. 

“But first,” Adora said as she stood back up again, “Let me get us some water.” Without waiting for a response from Catra, Adora walked off. Hips swaying from side to side as she walked towards their fridge. She could barely contain a snort as Catra groaned loudly in frustration before swearing under her breath. Adora quickly returned with two water bottles, one in each hand, blowing a kiss in Catra’s direction. She placed one bottle on the floor close to the side of the chair, to make sure they would have more water nearby later. As one hand held the other bottle, her other hand unscrewed the cap. She brought the neck of the bottle to Catra’s lips and started to tip it slowly. 

Catra rolled her eyes, but as soon as the water met her lips she started drinking, only now realizing how thirsty she had been. She tilted her head back, continuing to drink until Adora removed the bottle from her lips. “Thanks,” she muttered quietly, a blush spreading on her cheeks. Her ears swiveled as she heard Adora stepping closer and Catra looked up, then grinned when Adora’s lips were just a centimeter or two from her own. 

“Of course, my _fluffykins_. Gotta make sure my girlfriend stays hydrated, after all.” Adora pressed her lips against Catra’s for a kiss before standing straight again and emptied the bottle before setting it down on the side table next to the couch. Adora looked over her shoulder, her eyes meeting Catra’s and a small, mischievous smile spread on her lips. Catra had raised one brow and her bottom lip sucked in, she looked incredibly attractive. It took every bit of willpower for Adora not to straight up tear the undergarments from Catra’s body. Finally she turned around and put her hands on her girlfriend’s lower arms, bending over from her waist down. Her lips formed a pleased smile when she caught Catra’s gold and blue eyes lowering and staring at her breasts. 

As if it wasn’t hot enough yet, Adora bent down before her, until the blonde’s breasts were right in front of her face. Catra’s fingers and hands _ached_ , it would be _so_ easy to just reach out and—

“You can touch them—” As soon as Catra tried to lift her hands, Adora put a little more pressure on Catra’s arms. She ignored the way her girlfriend’s ears lowered and let out a disappointed and somewhat frustrated whine. “You can touch them, but _not_ with your hands.” She could practically _see_ the gears in Catra’s brain turning as the brunette looked at her, pupils blown wide. When Adora lowered her torso a bit more, Catra licked her lips before lunging forward and scraped the skin of one of Adora’s breasts with her teeth. Adora’s eyes closed involuntarily and a moan crept up in her throat as Catra’s tongue licked at her sternum. Her short nails dug into the skin of Catra’s arms, though the brunette barely seemed to notice, or she simply didn’t acknowledge it. Adora nearly lost herself in it, reminding herself that she had a plan, which she should stick to. Reluctantly, she leaned back, receiving a growl from Catra. Her hands left Catra’s arms to be set on her hips while she gave her girlfriend an intimidating look. 

Catra’s ears lowered, but didn’t flatten against her head entirely, and her eyes looked away from Adora’s chest. In desperation for some relief, she rubbed her thighs together, trying to get some friction. 

Adora’s expression softened and a small smile decorated her face. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.” This was her gift to Catra, she was going to make sure to let her girlfriend experience absolute bliss, repeatedly. The arousal in her core intensified when Adora thought about everything she was going to do to Catra, she was incredibly thrilled and decided she’d teased the brunette long enough now. Her hands took Catra’s and raised them up in the air and left them there, instructing Catra to hold them up with just a look. Her fingers curled around the hem of the bra top and in a swift movement, she removed it from Catra’s chest. Without any prompting, her girlfriend’s hands found their position on the armrests again, earning an approving look from Adora. 

The way Adora was looking at her sent small electric shocks through Catra’s body, when the blonde licked her lips like she was about to devour the brunette, Catra shot her girlfriend an inviting and challenging look. She watched tentatively as Adora grabbed a pillow from behind Catra, probably from their bed. A pleasant shiver went through her spine as Adora closed the distance between them, dropped the pillow on the floor and kneeled in front of Catra’s legs. Cool and somewhat wet hands found her knees and her skin covered in goosebumps at the sensation, they made their way to the inside of Catra’s thighs, then spread her legs apart. The entire time, their eyes were glued to each other. In response to Adora settling between her knees, the heat in Catra’s lower abdomen grew even more intense. 

Her hands left Catra’s thighs in favor of the brunette’s chest and fingers quickly found their way to the bottom of Catra’s breasts. Despite being smaller than her own, Adora admired Catra’s breasts and not just because both nipples had a piercing in them, though Adora couldn’t deny that it was one of the reasons. They fit perfectly in her hands as she cupped them, supporting their weight with the palms of her hands. It was obvious how much Catra was struggling to keep her fluttering eyelids from closing entirely, especially when Adora’s thumbs brushed over hardened nipples. Under her hands goosebumps formed and Adora felt the rapid beating of Catra’s heart in the brunette’s chest. No longer able to hold herself back, Adora leaned forward, removing her left hand from Catra’s breast and let her lips close around the pierced nipple. They moaned simultaneously at the contact, fueling the fire in their abdomen as Adora’s tongue played with the metal bar. A distant thought floated in Adora’s mind about how the chair was a guaranteed lost case when she heard fabric ripping beside her, Catra’s claws tearing it. Not exactly sure why, nor caring to find out the reason, but it aroused Adora even more, causing her tongue to lapse at Catra’s nipple lustfully. A loud and almost guttural moan flowed into the air when Adora took the nipple in between her teeth and pulled at it before letting it go, leaving a thread of saliva between Catra’s pierced nipple and Adora’s lips. 

With lidded eyes, Catra looked at Adora, the haze in her mind keeping her from articulating a cohesive sentence, leaving her jaw slack as if she was gasping for air. “Left you speechless, huh?” Adora teased her and Catra wanted to respond with something witty, but her brain didn’t cooperate. Her mind reeled when Adora’s fingers twisted her other nipple, she had completely forgotten Adora’s hand was still there. The sound that came out of her throat could only be described as mewling, followed by a deep moan when Adora’s mouth pressed against her stomach. Catra squirmed as she felt her girlfriend’s tongue trail downward, fingers still playing with the piercing in Catra’s nipple. Just when she was about to scream in frustration as Adora’s tongue and lips disappeared, they crashed against her own lips. The kiss was heated, passionate and just plain and simple filled with lust. Catra could _taste_ the hunger in the kiss, even more so when Adora’s tongue found hers. The heat in her lower abdomen threatened to burst into a full-fledged inferno, the slickness between her folds soaking through her boxers. As she couldn’t take it anymore, Catra pulled back her tongue and bit down on Adora’s lower lip harder than she usually would. When the blonde pulled away and opened her mouth to speak, Catra hissed. 

“Enough.” She was practically growling, but the desperation in her voice was loud and clear. Without a reply, Adora offered her a single nod. As the blonde mouthed for Catra to close her eyes, she didn’t oblige, at first. Then Adora winked at her playfully, causing her heart to beat frantically in her chest. She relented and closed her eyes as Adora had asked of her, she could only hope it was for a good reason. Her ears flicked as they picked up some sounds Catra couldn’t really place, making her extremely curious what her girlfriend had planned. When Adora informed her she could open her eyes, Catra did, but nothing had changed. Nothing that she noticed, anyway. Shivers traveled down her spine when Adora’s fingers curled around the waistband of her boxers and dark gray-blue eyes connected with her own. “Go on, _princess_.” Seemingly satisfied with Catra’s consent, Adora proceeded to pull down the fabric. Thoughtful as ever, her girlfriend was gentle as she took hold of Catra’s tail and guided it through the opening in the back before pulling the garment further down, over Catra’s hips. Catra smirked and pulled her lower body up by just using her arms, her smirk grew as Adora visibly swallowed and a blush colored the blonde’s cheeks a deep crimson. “Weren’t you in the middle of something?” 

Adora felt her cheeks burn even hotter at Catra’s rhetorical question and focused on removing Catra’s undies from the brunette’s legs. As Adora took notice of how soaked the fabric was, she bit down her lip, arousal rushing through her. The garment was cast aside as soon as it dropped off Catra’s feet, leaving the brunette completely bare. Adora’s eyes admired her girlfriend’s naked frame as if they had never witnessed its beauty before. A few birthmarks that Adora nowadays could locate with her eyes closed were scattered around Catra’s skin, the soft hairs on her lower stomach and those subtly defined, lean muscles. It was kind of silly how Adora was practically swooning as she caressed Catra’s hips and giggled when Catra’s tail tickled the inside of her wrist. 

“So, what?” Catra challenged, “You’re just gonna gawk at me?” 

“Mouthy,” Adora muttered, “I wasn’t, but now I just might for a little longer.” Adora grinned as Catra bared her teeth at her. “Can’t help it that my girlfriend is so ridiculously attractive…” It was endearing how a blush crept on Catra’s freckled cheeks and how the brunette avoided her gaze. Adora’s hands slid down Catra’s soft thighs and tenderly stroked them downward. When they almost reached Catra’s knees, Adora’s hands moved inward, then traveled up towards the brunette’s inner thighs. Blue and gold eyes still avoided Adora’s, turned away from her. The closer her fingers got to Catra’s folds, the faster Catra’s breathing became. Adora felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest while the slickness between her own folds started to dampen her undies. Catra was practically soaked already, squirming with anticipation. 

Despite her trying to avoid it, the moment Adora’s fingers brushed against her outer labia, a shrill moan escaped from Catra’s throat. Claws tearing through the fabric of the chair as she felt the muscles in her core pulse, begging for Adora’s touch. “Fuck—” 

“Damn, _fluffykins_ …” Adora breathed in awe. She had barely touched Catra and the brunette was already about to climax, Adora had _really_ gotten her worked up apparently. Looking up at Catra once more, Adora couldn’t help but grin proudly as Catra had her head thrown back, moans flowing freely as Adora’s fingers caressed the curls covering her girlfriend’s vulva. Her middle- and ring finger slid down and in between Catra’s warm, slick folds, spreading them simultaneously. Purposely avoiding Catra’s clit, Adora’s fingers dipped inside of her girlfriend with just the tips. Before Adora could even open her mouth to ask, Catra whined desperately.

“Fuck—Adora—Fuck me already—”

“I’m not taking orders from _you_ , my _fluffykins_ ,” Adora interjected, retracting her fingers. 

Catra exhaled deeply with clenched teeth, but made sure not to look at Adora directly. Because she knew all too well that if she did, she’d come undone; Catra _knew_ how Adora looked at her right now without having to see it. “...Please… Mistress…” Even though her voice was barely audible, it was clear that Adora had heard her and was satisfied with her plea, because a pair of fingers dipped back inside her. Spots danced in her vision before her eyes shut and moans flowed from her open mouth while she purred. If her nails weren’t as strong as they were, they would have definitely broken a long while ago. Her fingers were tense as she clawed deeper into the chair’s fabric, her moans and purrs accompanied by the sound of ripping fabric. The sounds weren’t processed by her brain, Catra couldn’t hear anything but her own rapid breathing and her heartbeat that rang in her ears as Adora’s fingers penetrated her. The moment the blonde curled her fingertips once they were fully inside Catra, she practically screamed as the burning coil in her lower abdomen turned into an inferno. 

When Catra’s hips started bucking, Adora felt the urge to use her free hand on herself, the arousal had been building and was almost too much. She reminded herself that it would be her turn soon enough, so she brought her full focus and attention back to her girlfriend. Her fingertips curled and Adora let out a soft moan when Catra nearly screamed in reaction to her fingers’ movements. Damn, she loved hearing Catra being unabashedly loud, not holding back in the slightest. Her free hand’s fingers held onto Catra’s hip firmly to hold the brunette pinned down, meanwhile the fingers inside of Catra continued to slide in and out at a steady pace. She elicited another loud moan from her girlfriend when Adora let her thumb ghost over Catra’s clit, hips rocking in retaliation. “Come on, babe. Come for me, don’t you hold back on me,” Adora demanded. 

“And if—if I do—don’t?” Without any hesitation, Adora pulled her fingers back out. She placed her mouth on Catra’s left thigh and pressed her teeth in the sensitive skin, to which the brunette gasped harshly. 

“What’s it gonna be, _fluffykins_?” Adora challenged after she leaned back, leaving her saliva to drip down Catra’s thigh. The tips of her fingers brushed over the very edge of Catra’s labia, to which the brunette visibly shivered in response. 

“Yes Mistress—” Catra hissed, but was cut off by another loud moan when Adora’s fingers returned as if they’d never left in the first place. Her back hollowed, burying her shoulders further into the back of the chair. Even if she wanted to, there was no way for her to delay her orgasm; Adora had literally driven her to the absolute edge. Her tail curled around Adora’s wrist by her hip as her nails dug with all the strength she could muster while her chest heaved. Catra’s breathing was shallow and raspy, leaving her throat as loud moans. There were flashes in her vision as the muscles in her lower abdomen tensed and the warmth in her core started to pulse in anticipation. “Fu—fuck—!” Catra barely heard Adora’s encouraging humming. 

A pleased grin formed on Adora’s lips when she felt Catra’s legs starting to quiver, it wouldn’t take much longer now for Catra to reach her climax. This was emphasized when Catra’s tail wrapped around Adora’s wrist a little tighter and Catra’s head was thrown back all the way, breathing ragged and heavy. Adora curled her fingers again, while rubbing Catra’s clit with her thumb when she felt the brunette’s legs tense and stomach dip. She recognized the signs and made sure to move her fingers as fast as she could, bringing Catra to orgasm right in front of her. It was breathtaking, truly a sight to behold. This was something Adora would _never_ get enough of witnessing, the way Catra came undone was the most mesmerizing phenomenon Adora ever saw. 

For a moment, the entire world was nothing but a warm white glow, despite Catra’s eyes being squeezed shut. A wave of pleasant, tingling warmth washed through her body while her muscles spasmed in the aftermath, her breathing still ragged and her throat was somewhat dry. Her tail had released Adora’s wrist and was now limp beside her where her back wasn’t pressed against the back of the chair. Her mind was foggy and she didn’t mind it in the slightest bit, as she felt nothing but bliss. Adora had teased her for what had seemed like forever, but it had made the release all the sweeter. 

While Catra rode out her orgasm, Adora merely watched with a loving smile. Without looking away, she leaned back a little and reached out her hand to grab the bottle of water she had put there earlier. Eyes still focused on Catra, she unscrewed the cap and set the bottle to her lips and took two sips. The rest she left for Catra, who undoubtedly needed it more than Adora did. 

When Catra lifted her head and her breathing wasn’t as ragged anymore, Adora smiled sweetly before getting up. “Don’t go—” Adora shook her head reassuringly while putting her free hand on Catra’s as she got to her feet. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” she promised and leaned over when she was right beside her girlfriend. She held up the bottle and when Catra nodded, Adora set it to Catra’s lips, tilting the bottle ever so slightly. As Catra drank thirstily, Adora made sure to lower the bottle every few sips, to give her the opportunity to breathe. When the bottle was about half empty, Catra looked up at Adora and shook her head. Adora instantly lowered the bottle and removed it from Catra’s lips, put the cap back on and set the bottle back down on the floor. As she brought her lips close to one of Catra’s ears, she asked, “Do you need a little break?” 

“You mean there’s more?” 

“Unless you’re too tired—” 

“I’ll never get tired of you,” Catra interrupted with a wicked smirk, it was the simple truth. With a nod she got up, “Yeah, a small break might be good. I’ll be right back,” Catra said as she started heading to their small toilet, but was stopped by Adora who took hold of her wrist. Catra looked down where Adora’s hand was before glancing up into dark gray-blue eyes with a quirked brow. 

“Don’t take too long.” Adora pulled Catra close and brought their lips together for a deep, passionate kiss before releasing Catra’s wrist to let her girlfriend empty her bladder. 

Once the door closed, Adora rushed to her nightstand and rummaged through its small drawer. Once she found what she was looking for, she got to work. Right before the door opened again, she closed the drawer of her nightstand and walked back. As the door opened, she’d grabbed both glass bottles and brought them to the counter of the small kitchennette. Her lips curled up into a grin as she felt a pair of hands and arms sneak around her middle from behind. “Would you mind grabbing a full bottle from the fridge and bringing it over there?” Meanwhile she filled up the used bottles so they could go back in the small fridge. 

“What if I _do_ mind?” 

Adora smirked and shrugged, “I know you don’t mind, _fluffykins_. We _both_ know.” The tone in her voice made Catra oblige without any further hesitation. As soon as the two bottles were full and placed back in the fridge, Adora walked towards their bed and grabbed the other pillow that was still there, then made her way to Catra who was already waiting for her in the chair. As she stood behind it, Adora leaned down and whispered for Catra to move forward a little. When Catra did, she placed the pillow between Catra’s back and the backrest of the chair. 

As the blonde moved to stand beside her, Catra turned her face to look at Adora expectantly. There was something about the way her girlfriend smirked at Catra and she felt curious excitement rising in her chest, even more so when Adora’s fingertips brushed over her arm up to her shoulder and neck. “Do you trust me?” Catra’s eyes searched Adora’s, but she didn’t find an answer in them. When Adora’s hand cupped her cheek, Catra leaned into the touch while purring softly. 

“I trust you.” 

“Close your eyes.” For a moment Catra considered refusing, but her gut told her to just comply and thus she did, albeit with a soft sigh. 

“Slightly disappointed I won’t be able to look at you…” Adora giggled while her thumb tenderly stroked Catra’s cheek, causing the brunette to look at her with slight confusion.

“You don’t need your eyes for what I’m about to do, babe,” Adora clarified, loving the way Catra swallowed thickly in reaction. “Close your eyes,” she instructed again and waited for Catra to oblige. Once Catra’s eyes were closed, Adora took the silky sleeping mask from behind the pillow and placed it over Catra’s eyes. With the ties still in her hands, she stepped behind the chair entirely and fastened them, securing the mask in place. “Comfortable?” she asked softly as her hands slid down from Catra’s neck to the brunette’s collar bones until they found Catra’s breasts. A grin crept up Adora’s lips when Catra replied by sucking in a breath, then exhaled in a shuddery moan when Adora’s fingers toyed with pierced nipples. The moment she twisted them a little she instructed Catra to answer her, getting a squeal in response. 

“Hmhm,” Catra hummed, before letting another moan slip through her pursed lips when Adora’s fingers gently tugged at her nipples. “Yes Mi—Mistress—” Directly after she managed to squeeze the words out, Adora’s fingers released her nipples and a gentle breeze made her neck hairs prickle. Her ears followed the sound of Adora’s footsteps and confusion filled her as the sound made clear Adora walked away from her. Before Catra could even think of asking, she heard the door of their small fridge open. She could’ve sworn she heard the even smaller door of the freezer-compartment of their little fridge open and close. What was Adora up to? It had barely taken a minute before Adora’s footsteps got closer again, Catra heard how the blonde moved to the front of the chair. From what she heard she could tell that Adora moved to either sit, or kneel in front of her like Adora had before. 

As Adora kneeled down again, she put the small bowl down next to her so it was easy to reach. She took the elastic hair tie from her left wrist and put her hair up in a ponytail, just so that her hair wouldn’t get in the way. After letting Catra know she was about to touch her, Adora gently took Catra’s leg and placed it over her shoulder, then did the same with the other leg. “You remember our safe-word, yes?” Adora asked, wanting to make sure there would be no miscommunication. 

“The safe-word is ‘crimson’.” 

“Good. If you say that word, I’ll stop immediately, no questions asked. Unless I hear it, I’m not stopping to ask for consent.” 

“Yes.” As there was silence, Catra sighed and cleared her throat. “Yes, Mistress.” 

Without speaking any further, Adora grabbed onto Catra’s hips and kissed between her girlfriend’s spread folds, the tip of her tongue teasing Catra’s clit. Arousal flooded her core once again at the way Catra’s body responded to her lips and tongue, the sound that had come from Catra’s mouth sent pleasant shivers down Adora’s spine. She was brought closer again by Catra’s legs pressing against her back, causing Adora to flatten her tongue before pressing it against Catra’s entrance before slowly licking upwards, letting her piercing brush over her girlfriend’s already slightly swollen clit. The moment the ball of her tongue piercing came in contact with the sensitive spot, Catra nearly screamed while feet pressed into Adora’s back with quite some strength. 

“ _Fuck_ —Adora—Wh-what—?!” Before Catra could manage to say anything else, Adora’s tongue moved over her inner labia and clit again, eliciting another deep, loud moan from her. Her mind was reeling, she had no idea what Adora had done, but there was something that was different from other times Adora had eaten her out. The blonde didn’t offer her any more time to try and figure it out, as Adora’s tongue continued to reduce Catra to a moaning, whimpering mess. Suddenly Adora’s tongue disappeared, it was weirdly disorienting and caused Catra to gasp for air and try to catch her breath. Before long, Adora’s tongue returned and had Catra let out a high pitched moan that surprised even the brunette herself. Both the metal in Adora’s tongue and tongue itself were ice cold; it was a strange yet arousing sensation. There was a crushing sound and then Adora’s tongue licked over Catra’s clit again, the cold of Adora’s tongue clashing with the warmth of Catra’s core. She thought she could orgasm right then and there, but Adora seemed to have other plans as she removed her tongue once again. Her brain didn’t even get the opportunity to try and process what was happening when Adora’s entire mouth pressed against Catra’s spread folds, cold breath caused the brunette to shudder in anticipation. Whatever Adora was doing, Catra was into it and mentally begged her girlfriend not to stop. 

Adora revelled in the sounds Catra was producing in response to her ministrations, motivating her to keep going. She sucked on the tender and sensitive flesh, grazing it with her teeth before releasing it. The only times Adora paused, it was to put another ice cube into her mouth before resuming to eat her girlfriend out. It didn’t take her all that long to bring Catra to the very edge once again, moaning and quivering as Adora’s tongue continued to play with her clit and licking the dripping arousal before it could escape. When Catra’s legs clenched hard against Adora’s back and claws tore down the chair’s armrests, Adora knew Catra was about to orgasm. Just a little longer…

Despite the mask covering them, Catra’s eyes squeezed shut. Her breathing was raspy and shallow as one after the other moan rapidly rose in her throat and filled the room. The only reason her hips didn’t move was because Adora had them pinned down, her hips were no match to the strength of the blonde’s arms. Catra’s head was thrown back and tail lashing from side to side, the heat in her lower abdomen indicating she was extremely close. This was only emphasized by the way her muscles spasmed, causing her to tremble. As her voice turned shrill and all her muscles tensed, Catra felt the piercing in Adora’s tongue rub over her clit with a bit more pressure until the coil inside her abdomen sprung and released the familiar wave of pleasant heat through her body. 

Leaning back, Adora watched in awe as Catra orgasmed in front of her. Through her hands which were still on Catra’s hips, Adora felt her girlfriend trembling while spasming. She licked her lips as she admired Catra riding out her orgasm, leaning her chin down on the chair’s seat and rested the side of her head against Catra’s left thigh. Adora shifted a little so she could pull her legs from underneath her and sat on the pillow with her legs stretched out beside her. 

When she’d finally stopped spasming, merely trembling every now and then, Catra flexed her leg muscles to catch Adora’s attention. She felt Adora move, then gentle hands grabbed her legs one by one and removed them from Adora’s back and shoulders. Her ears focused as Catra heard the blonde get up on her feet, the sloshing sound revealed that Adora had grabbed the water bottle. A few seconds later she heard the cap being twisted off, then felt the glass bottle gently brush against her lips. Catra parted her lips and opened her mouth, for Adora to pour water into it for her to drink, when she had enough, Catra flicked her ears and the bottle was removed from her lips. “Thanks babe,” she whispered and gasped as Adora’s lips suddenly pressed against her own. Right away she melted into the kiss, feeling her cheeks fluster as she tasted herself on Adora’s tongue still. 

“Don’t thank me yet,” Adora replied when she leaned away again, “You’ll get to thank me soon enough.” With a wicked grin, Adora walked over so she was behind the chair. “Close your eyes and don’t open them until I tell you to.” Without waiting for a reply, Adora removed the mask from Catra’s head and tossed it onto their bed. After taking the hair tie out of her hair again, she moved back to the front of the chair. Adora grabbed the pillow from the floor and tossed it on the couch. It was difficult to contain a giggle when she saw Catra frowning, eyes still closed. “You can open them again.” 

It took a moment or two for Catra’s eyes to adjust, but when they finally did, she felt her heart jump. Adora’s back was facing her, arms against the back of her head with blonde hair lifted up. Hips swaying rhythmically from side to side as Adora turned her face so Catra only saw the side of it. Suddenly, she’d forgotten how to breathe, or swallow. Adora had left her utterly breathless as Catra watched her girlfriend dance in front of her, her heart beating at a speed that it was almost frightening. The flutters that rushed through her intensified when Adora started to turn around ever so slowly. Dark gray-blue eyes meeting hers, reigniting the heat in her lower abdomen, though it had never really left. 

As Adora looked at her with lidded eyes and lowered her arms, causing the blonde hair to fall down, Catra finally remembered to swallow. To avoid her mouth and throat going dry, she bit her lip, her gaze locked on Adora, not even wanting to blink. She watched how Adora’s hands caressed the sides of her own neck, then proceeded to travel down over the lacey fabric of the light blue bra. Catra had barely registered the fact that she was now sitting on the very edge of the chair’s seat, tail curled with its tip waving back and forth. Nor had she noticed she had started purring when Adora’s hands started to squeeze her covered breasts and massage them the way Catra’s hands had been itching to do. 

“Fuck…” It was barely audible to herself, let alone Adora, but the blonde _did_ raise an eyebrow at her. Adora looked at her challengingly, a mischievous smile on those soft, rosy lips that drove Catra absolutely mad. Her mind reeled when Adora sucked in her lower lip and sunk her teeth into it, only to release it slowly. As pale hands traveled down Adora’s stomach, Catra felt shivers go up and down her spine, especially when one of Adora’s hands slid underneath the waistband of the undies she was still wearing. How much longer Catra would be able to control herself and keep herself from pouncing at her girlfriend, she wasn’t sure, but she doubted it was very long. Catra felt her control slipping more and more as Adora’s eyes closed and soft moans started to come from the blonde’s mouth as her hand had completely disappeared into the undies. It took Catra completely by surprise when Adora pulled her hand out, then flashed a smug smirk at Catra, only to motion for Catra to get up and come to her. 

“Come here,” Adora requested, causing Catra’s heart to stutter. Catra lifted herself off the chair and walked over to Adora, tail instantly wrapping around her girlfriend’s waist when she got close enough. “Care to help me take these off?” Adora asked her while gesturing to the bra and undies she was still wearing. 

“You don’t have to ask me twice, _princess._ ” Right after Adora turned around, Catra unclasped the straps of Adora’s bra, then did the same with the hooks on the back. Her hands slid under the straps and brushed them to the side, until they slid off Adora’s shoulders and arms. The new bra landed on the floor off to their left, where Catra’s clothes undoubtedly were, somewhere. Now standing topless in front of her, Adora didn’t make any movement to turn around. Catra’s hands caressed the soft skin of Adora’s back and grinned smugly as her fingertips brushed over a few faded scratch marks, causing Adora’s back to form goosebumps at the gentle touch. Her hands reached Adora’s hip bones and grabbed onto them, pulling her girlfriend’s body against her own and moving her hips along with Adora’s as they swayed to the rhythm of the music in the background. After brushing Adora’s hair aside with one hand, Catra’s lips kissed her girlfriend’s neck tenderly while placing her hand back on Adora’s hip. The corners of her lips curled up when Catra heard Adora suck in a breath as her teeth grazed the soft skin, Catra’s fingers sneaked under the white waistband of the light blue undies before pausing. “Can I take these off for you, too?” 

Adora nodded, still biting down her lip, fighting back soft moans as Catra’s nails lightly scraped her skin, fingers hooked around the fabric of her undergarments and, starting to pull it down. As the fabric lowered, so did Catra’s lips. They kissed down between her shoulder blades, following her spine all the way to her lower back. Catra’s lips were about to reach her butt cheeks when the undies fell onto the floor around her ankles. She lifted her foot one by one, then kicked the fabric to the side and out of the way. Now the both of them were completely naked, Adora felt her heartbeat pick up speed in her ribcage as Catra’s hands moved back up her legs, getting closer to her thighs. But Adora had a plan and right now, they were straying away from it. 

“Hey babe?” Catra hummed in response, then stood up on her feet again and watched as Adora turned around slowly. Her eyes admired Adora’s incredible body, before meeting her girlfriend’s eyes. “I think it’s time for you to thank me…” Catra nodded with lidded eyes, her hands traveling across stomach muscles until her fingertips brushed along the bottom of Adora’s full breasts. 

“I thought you’d never ask…” Catra teased with an excited smirk. Adora surprised her by grabbing her wrists while looking at her intently, eliciting a purr from Catra’s throat. The purring grew louder when Adora pulled her close until their bodies were pressed together, causing Catra’s freckled cheeks to fluster, barely able to keep her composure. Adora’s hands pulled her along as the blonde walked backwards, stopping right in front of the couch. Catra willingly answered as Adora’s lips found hers, tongues quickly finding each other as they proceeded to make out for who knew how long. Catra savored every second of it. The breath was knocked from her lungs as Adora suddenly turned them around and pushed Catra into the corner of the couch, having her land against the pillow that had been thrown there a little earlier. 

Adora went to sit in between Catra’s legs, her back against Catra’s chest and the back of her head resting on her girlfriend’s shoulder. Instantly Catra wrapped her arms around Adora’s torso, while Adora’s hands found the back of Catra’s head and one of Catra’s thighs. “What are you waiting for, _fluffykins_?” Adora challenged with a smug expression, only to gasp in surprise when Catra’s teeth sunk into her neck. Her short nails dug into the tender skin of Catra’s thigh while Adora desperately tried to keep a moan from escaping her. It was a futile attempt, especially when Catra’s claws scratched down her chest and stomach, sending one after the other shiver through her body. 

“That’s my que, time to show my gratitude to you, _princess_ ,” Catra whispered into Adora’s ear before nibbling on it. Adrenaline rushed through her as she felt Adora squirm while whimpering pleadingly, body pressing against Catra’s more firmly. While one hand found one of Adora’s breasts, the other trailed down over the blonde’s stomach. Catra couldn’t make her hand go slower if she wanted to, all she wanted was for Adora to scream the way she had. To make the blonde quiver between her legs and let go of control entirely in response to Catra’s ministrations. 

As her hand finally reached Adora’s lower abdomen, Catra brushed her lips against her girlfriend’s ear, revelling in the way Adora whimpered. “Tell me what you want, _princess_ …” Catra murmured and bit down her lip as she felt the hand in her hair grab onto it and tug a little, eliciting a low moan from her. 

“Fuck me,” Adora demanded, voice lower than before. The arousal was blurring her vision and fogging up her mind, while she was hyper aware of every touch from Catra. Nails scraped over Catra’s thigh when the brunette squeezed her nipple and bit her neck simultaneously, causing moans to flow into the room without restraint. “ _Now_ , Catra.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Catra mused, “But from here on I’m not taking any further orders, _princess_.” Without offering Adora the chance to respond, Catra retracted her claws and let two fingers slide between Adora’s incredibly soaked folds. “Fuck, Adora…” Catra breathed, nearly moaning as her fingers bathed in the warmth of her girlfriend’s slick arousal. As her lips nibbled on the tender skin just below Adora’s ear behind the blonde’s jaw, Catra slid her fingers down further until the tips dipped down inside of her girlfriend. At the sound of Adora’s moaning, Catra hummed approvingly while sucking and biting at Adora’s neck. Her fingers slid out again, receiving a disappointed groan from the blonde, but it was cut off when Catra’s fingertips found Adora’s clit. She heard her girlfriend inhale sharply and hold her breath, muscles tensing at her touch. When Adora’s hips thrust up, Catra’s fingers slid down again, dipping back inside. Her lips sucked on Adora’s throat as the blonde threw her head back when Catra’s fingers curled once they were inside as far as they could. 

At the sensation of Catra’s nails scratching over her chest while fingering her simultaneously with the other hand, Adora’s eyes squeezed shut and her nails scratched Catra’s thigh and gripped onto brown hair tightly. The heat in her lower abdomen had intensified rapidly, her body preparing for the anticipated climax that was inevitable. Her toes curled as Adora felt herself getting closer and closer, moans flowing from her mouth freely as she was unable to hold them back. “C-Catra—” she breathed, voice raspy and labored. Her mind was unable to produce any coherent thoughts, all that filled it was Catra’s name, over and over again. 

Removing her lips from Adora’s neck, only to brush them against the blonde’s ear as she whispered, “Take your time, _princess_. You’ve been doing amazing…” The response was beyond satisfactory; Adora’s hips thrust with more fervor and the moans became even louder while her fingers continued to rub over Adora’s clit in circles now. As her fingers slowed Adora groaned, which elicited a soft chuckle from the brunette. Her other hand played with one of Adora’s nipples while her tail wrapped itself around her girlfriend’s knee, tickling the hollowed back of it. Warmth flooded Catra’s chest as she felt the vibrations against it from the giggles Adora produced in reaction to it, the blonde was ridiculously cute and Catra fell for her a little more. 

She needed release, she couldn’t take it much longer. As Catra’s fingers were focused on her clit, Adora shifted her left hand away from Catra’s thigh and let her own fingers dip inside of her, thrusting at a fast pace. Every time her fingers were inside knuckle-deep, she curled the tips of her fingers, sending shocks through her lower abdomen. 

When Catra noticed Adora’s hand shifting, she looked down and watched as her girlfriend dipped her fingers inside herself, joining Catra. “Fuck, babe…” Catra breathed hoarsely. “That’s hot…” She kicked the pace back up and used a little more pressure on Adora’s swollen clit. 

“I’m—Catra I’m—” 

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Adora nodded, hand moving as fast as it would go, sweat forming on her hairline and teeth biting down her lip hard. Her muscles ached in anticipation, pleasant shivers and warmth coursing through her down to the very tips of her toes and back. There were spots dancing in her vision and her breathing was labored, hips matching the rhythm of her fingers’ thrusts. 

“So—close—” 

“Do it, babe. Do it for me…” Catra encouraged before sucking on the sensitive skin of Adora’s ear, eliciting a squeal from the blonde. “I want to hear you. I want to _feel_ you…” Unsure if it was because of those words or the way she moved her fingers, but it sent Adora over the edge. Suddenly the room was almost eerily quiet, then Adora’s hips and legs started to quiver and spasm, followed by a deep, drawn-out moan. “Mm, yes…” Catra pressed Adora closer to her and purred as her girlfriend rode her orgasm between Catra’s legs. She watched how Adora’s body glowed, pearls of sweat covering the soft and light skin, muscles flexed unintentionally. After a few moments, Catra removed her fingers and brought them to her mouth, then proceeded to lick them clean. Savoring the taste of Adora’s arousal, while her legs loosely wrapped around those of Adora. Once her fingers were clean, she wrapped both arms around Adora tenderly, snuggling against her girlfriend while Adora rode out her orgasm. 

Adora nuzzled closer against Catra, lips leaving small kisses below Catra’s ear and along the edge of her girlfriend’s jaw. Her body had stopped spasming and her breathing was as good as back to normal, though her body was still flushed with the aftermath. “I love you,” she whispered softly, cheeks blushing when Catra squeezed her a bit tighter for a few seconds. 

“Love you right back, babe.” They basked in each other’s warmth, and the love they felt for one another. As nervous as Adora had been beforehand, she internally laughed at it now, as it couldn’t have gone any better. She let out an airy chuckle and attacked Catra with kisses, before landing her lips on those of her girlfriend. As they made out, she felt Catra stiffen, causing Adora to pull back instantly. 

“Wait, what’s wro—?” But Catra interrupted, shaking her head. 

“Nothing’s wrong, babe.” Adora quirked a brow in slight confusion, but was quickly soothed as Catra continued to explain herself. “But now I know why it felt different this time, when you ate me out.” 

“Oh.” Adora flashed her a smug smirk. “You liked my surprise?” 

“Obviously, I loved both of them. Sneaky,” Catra replied and tried to catch Adora’s tongue between her lips as the blonde stuck her tongue out. “There it is,” she said with a grin. The ball on Adora’s piercing had little grooves, giving it texture, which had most likely been why Catra had responded to it so intensely. Their lips found each other once again and they made out until Catra had to stifle a yawn. 

“Sleepy?” Adora asked softly, her lips now tickling the edge of Catra’s ear at the base, sending a pleasant shiver through the brunette. When Catra nodded, Adora smiled affectionately, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend a little tighter before sitting up and releasing Catra. “How about a quick shower before we get to bed?” She watched and waited patiently as Catra visibly mulled it over.

“Yeah, I like that idea.” Catra let Adora help her up, but blinked a few times as Adora walked to their door, instead of grabbing her clothes. “Uh, babe?” she asked, causing the blonde to turn around to face her. Adora shot her a wicked and mischievous grin. “Shouldn’t we put some—” 

“Nope! Come on!” 

“Adora, what if someone—” 

“Catra, there’s almost nobody here but us!” Adora had grabbed her hand and was tugging at it while opening the door. 

Catra felt her heart pound in her chest, but then started to laugh nervously as they rushed through the deserted hallway. “Oh, what the hell!” Catra replied as adrenaline rushed through her veins as they made their way to the communal bathroom, completely naked. This proved that Adora was still full of surprises, Catra couldn’t wait to find out what else Adora would come up with. 

The only light that illuminated their still naked bodies, was that of the moon that peeked through the gap between their curtains. Catra watched Adora sleep, with a fond smile tugging at her lips. Her girlfriend had passed out almost immediately when they’d landed onto their bed, it was the cutest thing and filled Catra’s chest with flutters. “Good night, Adora,” she whispered softly before pressing a kiss on Adora’s forehead, causing the blonde’s lips to curl up into a smile. Her fingers gently brushed some hair from Adora’s face as she admired her girlfriend’s peaceful expression, up until her eyes finally fluttered closed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you finished reading, hooray! Here's some reference pictures for three key elements in the fic:  
> [Adora's bra](https://ibb.co/yn99m51), [Adora's undies](https://ibb.co/XyqBk2k) they are nearly the same blue as the bra in my head, so not as dark as the one in the picture. [Tongue piercing ball.](https://ibb.co/3ygctBf)
> 
> Please let me know what you think by commenting? It really validates and motivates us writers to keep doing what we do, it means the world to us when people leave comments! <3 Water my crops please, I need nourishment to write the third part!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, apologies for posting this later than I'd hoped... A short while ago I got sick and wasn't able to write for quite a number of days, putting me behind on schedule =/ 
> 
> But, here it finally is! The third and final chapter to 'To gift my heart', a whopping 12.8k of a whole bunch of fluff and a bit of spice c;
> 
> Huge thanks to Dave, who is now officially my beta-reader! <3 Seriously, I cannot thank you enough for constant encouragement and being my friend o3o
> 
> Really hope you'll like it, this entire fic is such an achievement for me and... It means a lot to me, to be honest. I poured a lot of my love into it and hope that the fic reflects that. 
> 
> There's some links to references I used in the end-notes which are, to me, key to the story. So please make sure to check those after reading this last chapter!
> 
> Enjoy! o3o

As far as the eye could see, the sky was a bright blue, only three small translucent clouds decorating it. The sun shone relentlessly bright, shadows indicated that the hottest part of the day had passed, growing longer and longer as time crawled by. Luckily there was a gentle breeze, making the heat bearable in the shade. The brunette let out a sigh as another breeze played with a few strands of her hair, ears swiveling around only to pick up distant sounds that weren’t important. That was until she heard fine gravel crunching a short distance away, her ears flicked and Catra opened her eyes a mere crack. As her girlfriend came into view, she rolled her eyes, albeit with an appreciative grin. The outfit Adora was wearing was nothing but a sports top, which was really just a sports bra and shorts that might as well have been undies. The way Adora’s hair, tied back into a ponytail as always, swayed from side to side as the blonde jogged was weirdly attractive. But it was nothing compared to the way Adora’s pale skin gleamed in the sunlight as it was covered in sweat. 

“Come here and take a break, dumbass! You’re gonna catch a heatstroke!” Catra called, then pushed her sunglasses up on the bridge of her nose, as it had slid down due to a thin layer of sweat covering her face.

As she heard Catra call out to her to take a break, Adora smiled widely and made her way over to her girlfriend in the shade. With a huff she let herself fall and plopped down in the soft grass, flashing Catra a grateful smile as she took the towel her girlfriend handed her. After wiping the sweat from her head, chest and her neck and shoulders, Adora leaned over to press a kiss on top of Catra’s head, in between the fluffy ears. “Thanks, babe.” When Catra started purring, Adora felt familiar flutters spread through her chest. 

“It’s purely self indulgent, you know. If I don’t tell you to take a break, I will have to look for a new girlfriend eventually. Just too much work,” Catra replied nonchalantly. Adora knew the brunette better than to think she was being serious, plus the fact that Catra’s ears and tail were a dead giveaway. 

Adora snorted while nodding, completely unconvinced. “Uhhuh, _sure_ Catra. Whatever you say,” she responded and winked at her girlfriend playfully. The way Catra protested and tried to defend herself was utterly amusing to Adora, “You’re so cute.”

“I’m _not_ cute!” Adora shrugged and silenced Catra by pressing her lips on those of her girlfriend. At first Catra didn’t respond, but after a few seconds, the brunette leaned into the kiss. 

Her eyes closed and her ears lowered, both body and tail relaxing as she melted into the deep kiss that literally took her breath away. When Adora leaned away, it left Catra gaping like a fish out of the water, before finally regaining her composure. 

“I rest my case,” Adora said with a wink and grabbed her bottle. She drank quite a bit of water, feeling Catra’s eyes on her as she did. The moment she felt a drop spill from the corner of her mouth, Catra leaned up and kissed it away before Adora even had the chance of lowering her water bottle. “So, you finished your comic yet?” 

Catra stretched out her arms and legs before finally looking up at Adora again with a nod. “Yup, was just waiting for you to finish your death laps.” As Adora opened her mouth to respond, Catra pressed a finger to the blonde’s lips. “Don’t even try to argue with me.” A chuckle rose in her throat as Adora rolled her eyes in response, but didn’t protest. 

The only sound came from the gentle breeze rustling the leaves, birds singing their songs and the sprinklers in the far distance watering the plants and flowerbeds. It was then that Adora realized she had dozed off, Catra was playing with a few strands of her hair that had escaped her ponytail, with the other arm underneath the brunette’s head. Adora’s eyes slowly opened and they took in the sky that now had a few more clouds, but all of them white and fluffy. Even though the forecast had warned them for a possible thunderstorm later on, the sky didn’t look like there was going to be any anytime soon. She hummed softly, enjoying the way Catra’s fingers played with her hair, nails gently scraping her scalp every now and then. It was nice to just lay here, without tests or assignments to worry about or people to disturb them. 

A single brow rose in confusion as Catra picked up the scent of rain, though the sky was still a bright blue with only a few fluffy white clouds scattered across it. Her ear flicked when she heard Adora hum appreciatively in response to her fingers’ movements. “Hey Adora,” she whispered with a smile, her fingers continuing to play with golden strands of hair. Not a second later, she felt Adora shift, and looked down to meet a pair of clear gray-blue eyes staring at her already. “Had a nice nap?” 

As she stretched, Adora let out a soft chuckle before nodding in confirmation. “Your tummy is the best and comfiest pillow,” Adora answered with a soft expression. She turned her body a quarter, so that she was resting on her left side, facing Catra. “So yes, I had a great nap.” 

While rolling her eyes, Catra couldn’t fight off the smile that tugged on the corners of her lips. “Sap.” When Adora stuck her tongue out to Catra, she stuck her own tongue out at the blonde in response. Before Catra could even blink, let alone say anything else, Adora’s lips were on hers and the tip of her tongue in between the blonde’s teeth. Catra’s heart was racing as the adrenaline rushed through her veins, her cheeks reddened and ears lowered at the suddenness of the kiss. Though it didn’t take her very long to relax and melt into it, her hand that had been playing with Adora’s hair now cradled the blonde’s cheek as their tongues slowly circled each other. Her heart jumped when she felt the tips of Adora’s fingers brush against the edge of one of her ears, sending a pleasant shock through Catra. 

A shiver went through her as Adora felt Catra’s tail creep around her waist, tickling the exposed skin. With their lips still connected, the corners of Adora’s lips curled up into a smile, then a chuckle echoed into Catra’s mouth. When Adora ended their kiss by leaning back, she rested her forehead against Catra’s, the tips of their noses touching. “You love it though,” Adora whispered and smiled as Catra snorted through her nose, but didn’t respond. 

At least ten minutes passed when Catra let out a content sigh. “I love _you_ ,” she whispered softly. Catra felt flutters buzz in her abdomen as Adora flashed her a lovestruck smile, then their lips reunited for another deep kiss.

“Oh shit,” Adora gasped as she looked at the sky which had grown a dreary gray, and clouds almost entirely blocking out the sun. “We should probably head inside…” she muttered and sat up, stirring Catra in the process. 

“Wait why do—” As her eyes took in the sky, Catra understood. Clearly the forecast had been correct after all, it was undoubtedly going to rain, if not storm. Without saying another word, Catra got up and collected her things, then proceeded to stuff them into her backpack. As soon as Adora had gotten up, Catra quickly shook out the blanket and folded it messily. It had to be washed anyway, so there was no reason to be meticulous about it. “Ready—?” Just as they were about to head back to their dorm building, raindrops started coming down. Catra let out a deep sigh and intertwined their fingers when Adora’s hand grabbed hers. Despite the fact that it only just had started to rain, both of them were almost completely soaked already. It was a relief that it wasn’t cold, so at least there wasn’t a risk of them catching a cold. 

Adora stared ahead, watching as the rain grew heavier and puddles started to form in the grass, then turned to look at her girlfriend. She felt kind of bad as Catra’s ears flicked every now and then, brown hair framing her face as it stuck to her skin. Adora sucked in a breath as she continued to stare at her girlfriend in awe, feeling her cheeks flush right when Catra turned her head and their eyes met. 

“...What?” There was no snark, simply curiosity in Catra’s voice. 

The urge to avert her eyes was strong, but Adora didn’t allow herself to look away, instead continuing to admire her girlfriend’s features for a little longer before answering. “It’s just…” Adora exhaled slowly, trying to clear her head while the flutters in her stomach threatened to break out through her skin. “You’re really pretty…” 

“And soaked.” Adora blinked in astonishment, then burst into laughter. 

“That makes two of us,” Adora said between laughter and shook her head, her hair sending droplets flying around. The laughter was cut off when Catra’s arms suddenly snaked around Adora’s neck and pulled her close, bodies pressed together. Adora felt her heart at the base of her throat when Catra literally took her breath away by pressing her lips on those of Adora. Any thoughts that had been in her mind instantly vanished, she nearly dropped her bag as her body relaxed into the embrace. Eventually her hands found their way to Catra’s lower back, and her fingertips brushed over the sensitive spot right above her girlfriend’s tail. 

Her head was cleared of any worries she had about getting wet, as if they weren’t already both completely drenched. All she was currently aware of was Adora’s lips on hers and the blonde’s fingers gently rubbing the spot right above her tail, which was doing more to her than she’d ever admit out loud. It was a good thing that she’d put both straps of her backpack on her shoulders, or it would have landed into a puddle by now. The way Adora’s tongue brushed against her own, circling and teasing every now and then by retracting; it was driving her mad, but in the best way possible. There was no way Catra was going to complain, let alone object. Making out with her girlfriend was something she’d never get enough of, even if they were standing in the pouring rain. It was kind of ridiculous how cliché it seemed, as if they were in a sappy romance movie. There wasn’t a single fiber in Catra’s body that could pretend to mind, though, secretly she’d wanted to do this for a while. 

Her fingers trailed upwards, hooked under the hair elastic and pulled at it; letting Adora’s hair cascade down and frame their faces like a curtain. It made their kiss feel even more intimate, as if Adora’s hair literally shut out the rest of the world. Catra’s fingers wound themselves into her girlfriend’s long hair, at the nape of Adora’s neck, her nails lightly scraping over the blonde’s scalp. Flutters spread through her body as Adora softly moaned into her mouth, vocalizing pleasure. It sent a shiver through her body, causing her tail to curl as it pressed against one of Adora’s arms. Despite it seeming impossible, Catra felt herself being pulled even closer, their bodies now completely pressed against one another. 

Adora nearly bit through Catra’s lip when a sudden sound of loud thunder startled her, sending her heart straight up into her throat. “Shit,” she cursed, “I’m _so_ sorry—” 

Catra shook her head and pressed her lips against Adora’s again, silencing her girlfriend. After she leaned back, lowering herself until her feet were completely on the ground again, she let out a chuckle and winked. “It’s okay, babe,” she assured, while her hand found one of Adora’s and gave it a soft squeeze. “Let’s get out of the rain.” Adora quietly agreed and they started running towards their dorm building, splashing through multiple puddles and covering their feet and legs in murky water. 

They finally reached the building and walked underneath the shelter of the stairway’s entrance, then shook themselves to get rid of as much water as possible. Catra groaned as it didn’t help in the _slightest_ , though she should have known. “Come on,” Adora murmured and pulled Catra up the stairs, she followed eagerly. 

  
  


They both dumped their bags on the floor as soon as they walked through the door opening, but had made sure to leave their shoes in the hallway. Adora swiftly grabbed her pouch with toiletries, two towels and they hurried towards the communal bathroom.

It was no surprise that the space was completely deserted, there was an eery silence as soon as they entered. Neither of them paid it any mind, instead they made their way into the shower stall on the far left end. Perk of that particular one was that it was fairly bigger than the others, meaning there was more than enough room for the both of them. 

Their hands roamed over each other’s bodies, making quick work of the soaked clothes, only for them to land haphazardly on the tiled floor. Their lips were nearly inseparable while they moved further to the back, until Catra’s shoulders, tail and buttocks were pressed against the wall. Adora was right under the showerhead when Catra’s hand blindly searched for the knob and turned it towards them, allowing water to start flowing. A pleasant shiver went through her as Catra felt warm water dripping from Adora’s hair and chin onto her body, trailing down her skin. A smirk worked itself to her lips when her hands were pinned above her head by Adora’s, a warm pulsing sensation starting between her inner thighs. Regardless of how much she enjoyed Adora going down on her, Catra decided she had other plans. She lifted one of her legs and nestled her knee between her girlfriend’s, until it pressed against the most sensitive part of Adora’s body, tucked between a pair of slick folds. 

“Catra—” Adora moaned when she unintentionally broke their kiss. 

Catra shook her head with a smug grin and pushed herself off the wall, swiftly breaking her hands from Adora’s grip only to turn them around. This time it was Adora who was pinned against the tiled wall of the shower stall, with Catra’s body keeping her in place. “Can I—?” 

“ _Yes_.” Catra smirked and offered a short nod in response, as there was no further need for any words. She lowered herself in front of her girlfriend and took hold of Adora’s butt cheeks, while her tail wrapped itself around the blonde’s thigh. With one more glance up at Adora’s face, which was flushed with anticipation, Catra brought her lips to Adora’s core. Her tongue slid between slick folds, parting them enough for her lips to encase the somewhat swollen clit. Her ears swiveled forward, taking in every sound Adora produced in response to her ministrations. She sucked on Adora’s clit, eliciting a low and drawn-out moan from the blonde, and as Catra looked up she saw Adora play with her own nipples as Catra’s tongue teased her. 

Her exhales were nothing but moans, the frenzy of pulsing warmth in her lower abdomen got so strong that Adora’s legs nearly gave out. This was only intensified when Catra decided to use her hand as well, Adora felt two fingers slip inside of her while Catra’s tongue focused on her clit. Her voice was raspy, nothing but moans flowed from her mouth. A shrill squeal worked its way up her throat when Catra’s finger tips curled and brushed against her g-spot, painting stars in Adora’s vision. Now her legs were truly trembling, struggling to support her weight on the slippery floor. 

Before there was an opportunity for Adora to slip and fall, Catra retracted her occupied hand and helped her girlfriend’s legs over her shoulders. “A throne for the princess,” she teased, ignoring the glare Adora shot her and instead continuing to eat her out. After barely a minute, her fingers found their way inside Adora again, quickly resuming their previous movements. Adora’s moans filled the communal bathroom and Catra revelled in it, motivating her to put a bit more pressure in her tongue’s movements and her fingers’ thrusts. There weren’t enough words to describe the way Adora’s whines and moans affected her, fueling the fire inside of her. Every time her fingers were in as far as they could go, Catra would curl the tips, brushing against the familiar spot that caused Adora to quiver and whine. The odd angle started to affect her neck and thus Catra’s tongue left the warmth between Adora’s folds and instead focused on one of the blonde’s nipples, allowing the brunette to straighten her neck. 

The muscles in her thighs and lower abdomen tensed more and more as Adora felt herself getting closer and closer to reaching her climax. Catra’s fingers moved faster and with more force, finger tips curling as far as they could, brushing that spot inside of Adora repeatedly. She wanted to warn Catra, but all that would leave her mouth were whimpering moans, hoarse as her breathing was shallow and fast. Her back hollowed and her toes curled as she felt warmth pulsing in her core. 

“F-fu—” Adora was cut short as Catra’s teeth scraped over her nipple, eliciting a sound from her that was somewhere between a groan and a squeal. Adora threw her head back, forgetting about the fact she was leaning against a tile wall. 

“Fuck— Adora, are you okay?!” 

Adora nodded, panting and squirming, “Don’t—S-stop—” was all she managed to formulate. A few seconds passed and Adora was about to complain when Catra’s hand started moving again. It didn’t take much longer before Adora orgasmed with a loud and drawn-out moan, legs and thighs quivering as clear liquid flowed down. 

“Damn, babe…” Catra breathed, watching her girlfriend in awe as Adora rode out her orgasm. The sight left her literally breathless, as it was one to behold. Adora’s skin seemed to glow, both face and neck flushed and breathing still ragged and labored. Catra moved her hands and was careful to guide Adora’s legs off her shoulders, catching her girlfriend’s torso and gently placed the blonde on her lap. 

Adora barely registered the fact that her feet were now on the tiled floor behind the brunette and that she was sitting on Catra’s legs. Her back, shoulders and back of her head were still resting against the wall behind her, where her hands were, she wasn’t sure. The tingling sensation under her skin was extremely pleasant and filled her with warmth, but also made her drowsy. 

Catra chuckled as she watched her girlfriend, Adora was being ridiculously cute and Catra knew that despite the fact they were in the shower, Adora could pass out easily if she didn’t try to stop her. “Babe, we still have to get back to the room…” she whispered softly, only receiving some incoherent mumbling in response. Catra let out another chuckle as she carefully reached out to the pouch Adora had brought and took out the washing gel. With a loving smile, Catra put some in the palm of her hand and started to rub it on Adora’s skin, washing her girlfriend, then herself. 

Once they were both clean and all the soap was rinsed off, Catra shut off the water and grabbed the towels from the little bench. After successfully draping one of them over her own back and shoulders, Catra pressed Adora against her with one hand, then draped the other towel over Adora’s head with her other hand. Once she was sure Adora was securely against the wall with her back, Catra started to gently rub the blonde hair with the towel. She was careful not to agitate the spot where Adora had hit her head and pressed a gentle kiss on it before continuing to dry the blonde hair the best she could.

It was practically a miracle that Catra managed to dry both of them for the most part, gather their wet clothes and Adora’s pouch with toiletries and got the both of them back to their room. She had made sure Adora was alright, as the blonde had hit her head quite hard against the wall. There was no bleeding and Adora responded to her whenever she’d asked a question, so it seemed like her girlfriend was going to be alright, save for maybe a headache later on. 

Adora wasn’t quite asleep, but wasn’t very far from passing out entirely either. Catra finished drying her off, helped put on clean underwear and then lay Adora in their bed. She pressed a kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead and walked off, drying herself entirely before putting on clean underwear herself. She grabbed a pair of loose shorts and a sports bra, then went to hang up their wet clothes to dry once she was dressed. 

Catra prepped dinner and decided a nap was in order, thus she moved over to their bed joining Adora, who was now fast asleep. Catra’s heart melted as she looked at her beautiful girlfriend, chest rising and falling as she breathed, her lips moving ever so slightly. It was such an endearing sight, Catra could just watch Adora sleep for hours without ever getting bored. While facing the blonde, Catra nestled close, her tail instantaneously wrapping itself around Adora’s waist. Nuzzling her head under her girlfriend’s chin, she started purring as she let sleep take her. 

  
  


They had just finished eating their breakfast when Adora’s phone started vibrating and a soft tune played, indicating it was a call and not just a message. After setting her plate aside, Adora grabbed her phone and answered the call. 

While Adora talked on the phone, Catra took both of their plates to their little kitchenette and rinsed them off in the sink, then placed them on the counter to be washed later. When she heard Adora end the call and put the phone back on the little table, Catra turned around and hopped on the counter, watching as Adora moved towards her. “Anything interesting?” she asked and purred while her girlfriend scratched the spot right behind one of her ears. She leaned further into the touch, then turned her head slightly to give Adora better access, it felt so good…

Adora shrugged, but as Catra’s eyes were closed, she realized that was pointless. Her lips curled up into a grin when Catra leaned further into the touch, purring at her actions. “Something about a package that will be delivered later today.” She wasn’t going to tell Catra the details though, as the brunette would find out herself soon enough,. “We should get ready and bring that chair outside to put on the curb,” she said as she pulled her hand away, which earned her a disappointed huff from Catra. “The sooner we get it over with, the sooner we get to relax.” Adora didn’t miss the way Catra’s eyes shimmered with mischief before hopping off the counter. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Catra was already halfway dressed by the time Adora reached her. Without really looking at what she put on, she got ready and tossed Adora some clothes. 

“Babe…” Adora said with a chuckle, causing Catra to look up at her. “These are yours—”

“Yeah, and?” Adora’s lips formed an ‘o’, then she shrugged and put on Catra’s shorts and oversized shirt that Catra would sleep in when it was less warm. “Looks great on you,” Catra said with a smug grin as she squeezed Adora’s butt.

“Hey!”

“Hey Adora,” she mused, brushing past the blonde. “You ready?” Adora nodded at her in response and went to open their door before joining Catra and grabbing one side of the chair. Catra grabbed her side of the chair and together they lifted so that they could walk without their legs being obstructed. It didn’t take long before Catra realized she had made a mistake; as Adora told her to go to the left, her back hit the door frame, causing her to nearly drop the chair. 

“Sorry, I meant the other left!”

“... Adora, you mean ‘right’? There’s only one ‘left’.” 

“... Yes,” Adora mumbled, her face reddening in embarrassment, “Won’t happen again.” Catra had her doubts, but didn’t say anything. 

“How did we get this chair in our room? This is _impossible_!” Catra groaned as they tried to get the chair down the staircase in a different position. She was ninety percent sure they had tried every possible way already and she felt herself get more agitated with the minute. 

Adora let out a deep sigh and thought for a few moments, only to draw a blank. “Actually, I can’t remember how we did it, honestly…” Catra groaned again, dragging the palms of her hands over her face. “What if we just push really hard?” 

Catra shot her an unconvinced look, “Yeah, great idea, babe. Let’s just push it through the wall.” 

“It’s concrete, we can’t push it thr— _Oh_.” The snort that Catra produced hurt her nose, then she burst into laughter. “Don’t laugh at me!” But that didn’t stop Catra from roaring with laughter, in fact, it had the exact opposite effect. Catra’s laughter was contagious and soon Adora was laughing along, enough for tears to start welling up in her eyes and slowly roll down her cheeks. 

“This is impossible,” Catra groaned after she recovered from her laughing fit. As she dropped her chin on the chair, she could’ve sworn the chair moved. Her ears flattened against her head and her tail stiffened, barely a second later she jumped up in reflex while yelping as the chair fell onto the steps of the stairs and slid down a little. Catra landed on the backrest of the chair, which was facing upwards, while the back faced the stairs. Another yelp escaped her mouth as the chair clearly wasn’t done moving yet, and she leaped without looking, fully expecting to fall on the stairs in front of her girlfriend. Instead, when she opened her eyes, Adora smiled at her with a smug expression. 

“And I always thought cats landed on their paws,” Adora taunted as she held Catra in her arms. When Catra huffed, she chuckled and pressed a kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead, before putting her down. “Well, at least the chair is taken care of.” 

“Except, it’s not. Even though it’s all the way down, it still has to get to the curb.” 

“Alright, fair point. But the hardest part is behind us, we just have to carry it there and leave it.” 

“Right, _just_ carry it there,” Catra scoffed as she crossed her arms, “Adora, we have to carry that big lump over two hundred yards!” Adora simply blinked at her, as if she were waiting for Catra to continue. 

“Yeah? And?” Adora replied finally, after it was clear that Catra didn’t have anything else to add. “It’s not _that_ heavy…?” 

With a deep sigh, Catra pinched the bridge of her nose, between her eyes. “Babe, I know you’re strong, no need to flex on me like that.” As she looked up at her girlfriend again, Catra found a blushing Adora, which was ridiculously cute and incredibly distracting. “But, uh…” Blinking a few times in the hopes of clearing her head, Catra tried to remember what she was saying, which was harder than it should. The moment she closed her eyes, it came back to her. “I was saying… It might not be heavy to _you_ , Miss five foot eight buff muscle. My arms are already aching!” As Adora giggled, Catra cocked her head with a quirked brow. “Oh, I guess that’s funny?”

Adora shrugged and flashed her girlfriend an apologetic smile, “You’re just really cute.”

“I’m _not_ cute!” Catra was scowling now, ears lowered and tail lashing from side to side, though there was a blush on her cheeks. “Let’s just get this over with,” she grumbled, turned around and walked down the last few steps of the stairs and jumped over the chair with ease. 

Adora watched as Catra stomped down the stairs and barely managed to contain a chuckle in response to her flustered girlfriend. Then she followed Catra down the stairs until she was standing right by the chair on the floor. “Ready?”

“Been ready,” Catra answered and hunched down, hands around two of the legs of the chair. Adora nodded and took hold of the backrest of the chair, then waited for Catra to start moving. As soon as they were out the staircase, Catra practically dropped the chair, causing Adora’s heart to jolt with adrenaline. “Wait a minute… Let’s switch,” Catra proposed. Though Adora wasn’t sure why, she agreed and they switched places. “No wonder it wasn’t heavy for you, this side is _much_ lighter to carry!” 

Adora blinked a few times with her hands holding onto the legs of the chair, then let out a nervous chuckle as she realized Catra was right. This side of the chair was heavier than the side she had previously been carrying, the realization bringing her instant guilt. She could feel her entire face flush and not just because of the warmth. “I didn’t realize…” 

Catra let out a sigh and shook her head, then flashed her girlfriend a small smile. “Come on, let’s get this thing out there.” Without replying verbally, Adora agreed by nodding, then proceeded to walk backwards until they were completely out of the staircase and in the open air. 

“Adora, hold on,” Catra breathed, causing the blonde to abruptly come to a stop. With a grateful sigh, Catra dropped the backrest of the chair, then sat down on it when Adora lowered the bottom of the chair. 

“Are you okay?” Adora asked with a hint of worry in her voice while walking around the chair until she was in front of Catra. As Catra held up a hand, Adora waited patiently for the brunette to catch her breath. 

When she wasn’t panting as heavy anymore, Catra nodded. “Yeah, I’m just… _Fuck_. If we get a replacement, it’ll have to wait until Scorpia is back, because I’m _not_ doing this again.” Catra looked up as she heard Adora laugh, though it was clearly not at her expense. 

“Fair enough. At least we’re more than halfway, just a little further and then we can relax.” 

Catra nodded and got up, inhaling deeply as she prepared herself to carry the heavy piece of furniture for another hundred yards. She just hoped her arms would still function after this, or her plan would be ruined. 

With a heavy sigh, Catra dropped the chair without warning, startling Adora in the process. “Sorry princess, but my arms are officially dead.” Her ears swiveled as they picked up the sound of Adora walking towards her as she sat in the grass. 

“I can massage them, would that help?” Adora asked with an apologetic smile, even though Catra wouldn’t see it as the brunette had her eyes closed. 

Catra shrugged as her tail bumped into, assumingly, Adora. She opened her eyes and turned her head, Adora was smiling warmly at her, eyes full of nothing but love. It caused Catra’s chest to be filled with warmth, rising all the way up to her cheeks. “It’s _fi_ —”

“Oh shut up, Catra.” Her eyes widened as she looked at Adora with surprise, as that was one of the last things she expected to come out of her girlfriend’s mouth. “You and I both know that that’s absolute bullshit.” Adora was right, but that wasn’t what kept Catra from responding. The fact that all she could think was ‘ _that’s hot’_ , kept her from opening her mouth. She didn’t protest when Adora took one of her arms and started to massage it, right where it was needed most. Her eyes closed involuntarily as Adora’s fingers kneaded her arms and eventually her shoulders and neck. 

“There, better?” Adora asked as she released Catra’s arms. When her girlfriend nodded, she smiled and jumped up and onto her feet. “Come on, let’s get back. We have some movies to watch, remember?” She held her hand out to Catra, who just stared at it, before tilting her head to have their eyes meet. 

Catra smirked, accepted Adora’s extended hand and let herself be pulled up and onto her feet again. They walked back onto the campus grounds and suddenly Catra went up in the air as Adora lifted her up. “Adora!” she screamed with flattened ears and a stiff, bushy tail. 

“Yes?” Adora replied with feigned innocence, smirking as she felt Catra’s arms wrap around her neck. 

Catra let out a disgruntled sigh, then just leaned against Adora with a soft smile. There was no point in trying to fight it, so she decided not to. At least she didn’t have to walk back herself, which she didn’t mind in the slightest. As she looked down over Adora’s shoulder, she couldn’t help but notice the perfect view she had down Adora’s shirt and thus on her girlfriend’s breasts. “Nothing,” she murmured with an entertained grin and nuzzled against Adora’s cheek. The fact that her ear folded in the process didn’t bother her in the slightest, as long as she got to keep the current view, Catra wouldn’t have anything to complain about. As the realization dawned on her of how Adora had carried the armchair all the way out here and now proceeded to carry her with seemingly very little effort, Catra swallowed thickly. Sometimes it was so easy to forget about how strong Adora was, it was incredibly attractive and Catra felt her cheeks get warmer as she thought about it. “I could get used to this.” 

Adora turned her head slightly to look at Catra to no avail and let out a chuckle in response to her girlfriend’s comment. “You sure about that?” Adora replied. Without offering Catra the chance to answer, she started to run. Catra instantly held onto her as if the brunette’s life depended on it. 

“Adora!” Catra squealed, her heart was racing in her chest and laughter bubbling in her throat.

“Yes?” Adora laughed as she ran, slowing down a little bit as her breathing became more labored. “Too much?” 

“You’re _never_ too much.” 

“I hope so—” Adora had now slowed down to a walking pace again, making talking not as difficult anymore.

“I _know_ so, babe.” Catra took hold of Adora’s chin and turned her girlfriend’s face a little. With a mischievous grin, Catra brought her face closer to Adora’s, only to stop when their lips were mere millimeters apart. “You’re never too much for me, _promise_.” The tension between them was a pleasant one, dripping with anticipation as they felt each other’s breath on their lips. Finally, Catra’s lips moved closer to Adora’s, brushing against them softly as to ask permission. The moment Adora nodded, Catra pressed her lips against those of her girlfriend. 

  
  


Catra was just in the process of preparing their dinner when there was a knock on the door. She quirked a brow as she checked her phone to see what time it was, only to be confused as to why anyone would knock on their door at this time of day. “Babe, can you get it? I can’t step away right now!” Catra called and heard a crashing sound not a moment later. Adora ran past her with a “Yep!” and nearly tripped over a pair of shoes. Catra snickered quietly before focussing on their dinner again.

“Good evening, I’ve got—Oh! You must be Adora?” 

Adora looked the person up and down, but there was nothing that looked familiar, which made her wonder how they knew her name. “That would be me,” she answered with a polite smile, “May I ask who you are? Don’t think we’ve ever met?” 

“Right, we haven’t. Apologies, my name’s Blaze. I work at a music store—”

“Oh, the one Scorpia took Catra to?” 

“Yes, I’m a friend of Scorpia’s family. Scorpia brought Catra to our store not too long ago.”

Suddenly Adora remembered the picture Perfuma had shown her and her jaw dropped when she saw the case in Blaze’s hand. “Wait a second…” Her eyes widened as it clicked in her head, Blaze’s grin confirmed her suspicion, though she had to ask to be entirely sure. “Is that what I think it is?” she asked while pointing at the case. Blaze’s grin grew and their eyes shone with something Adora couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

“Perhaps,” Blaze answered with a soft chuckle and set the case down on the floor, to free their hands. “Scorpia instructed me to tell you that this is from both her and her girlfriend as well as from you, for Catra.” 

“How much did Scorpia—?” But Blaze cut her off by placing their index finger against their lips, signaling Adora to lower her voice. “How much do I owe you?” she asked, to which Blaze only shook their head.

“You don’t owe me anything, it’s all taken care of. I still owed Scorpia’s family a favor, so please don’t worry about it. Just make sure to visit the store with Catra sometime soon.” Adora simply stood there with her jaw slack in disbelief and her heart flooding with gratitude. “Hope you have a great evening and enjoy the rest of your break!” Blaze added with a wave and turned around to head back down the hallway. 

“Thanks!” Adora called and received a bright smile and a wink before Blaze disappeared from sight, around the corner. 

“Babe? Everything alright?” Catra called, pulling Adora from her thoughts. 

“Oh Scorpia, you’re too good…” she mumbled before grabbing the handle of the guitar case and brought it inside. She placed it on the couch as careful and quietly as possible before closing the door again. “Yes, everything’s okay!” Adora finally answered with a grin, “the food smells great.” Her hands found Catra’s hips while her chest pressed against her girlfriend’s shoulders, and lips caressed the nape of Catra’s neck. 

Catra’s eyes closed as she felt Adora’s body against her own and lips leaving kisses on her neck. An appreciative hum vibrated in her throat, a distant thought lingering in her mind, trying to remind her of what she was doing. “Don’t forget to stir.” Catra opened her eyes, only to see that Adora reminded her _just_ in time. 

“Fuck.” 

“Maybe later, who knows.” Adora watched Catra’s head whip around at her comment and offered a smug smirk. She went to sit down on the couch and was careful to not lean against the guitar case too heavily, giddiness filled her body as she imagined Catra’s response to seeing what had just been delivered. 

When both of them finished their food, Adora bounced up and down excitedly while Catra grabbed the guitar case. They had agreed to eat first, so the food wouldn’t get cold. Catra felt her heart pounding in her chest as Adora told her it was a gift from Scorpia, Perfuma and Adora. She simply nodded as she tried to keep her hands steady, eventually she managed to unlatch the latches and slowly opened the guitar case. The way Adora tried to steal a glance at the guitar completely went over her head, as Catra was mesmerized by the guitar she’d fallen in love with when Scorpia had taken her to Blaze’s music store.

After a few minutes, Adora had given up on trying to catch a glimpse of the guitar from where she was sitting and decided to wait for Catra to show it to her, instead. It wasn’t like she didn’t thoroughly enjoyed watching the astonished expression of awe on Catra’s face, the way Catra’s ears had relaxed completely while her girlfriend’s tail seemed to vibrate with excitement. Tingles fluttered through her body as she continued to watch Catra, the way her freckled cheeks blushed a soft pink and gold and blue eyes seemed to shimmer made Adora’s heart buzz in her chest like a hummingbird’s wings.

“Is this some kind of joke?” Catra’s question took Adora by surprise and really threw the blonde for a loop.

“Excus—”

“Adora, babe, come on. This can’t be… This is too much…” Catra stuttered, fingers trembling as they caressed the strings tenderly. 

“Don’t think Blaze would be pleased if you’d try to return it.” Catra looked up with widened eyes, the cogs in her brain visibly turning as she thought.

“They were here? _They_ brought it here?” Adora answered her question by nodding, causing Catra to gulp as it dawned on her that there was no way to decline this gift, even if it felt like it was too much. Only now she fully realized that Adora had been patiently waiting for her to show the guitar, she took hold of the instrument carefully and lifted it out of its case. Catra closed the case and noticed there was a note on it, while still holding the guitar she removed the note from the case and started to read.

> _Hey Wildcat!_
> 
> _Hope you like the gift from me, Perfuma and your girlfriend, Adora. By the way, there’s no return policy, so don’t even try ;)_
> 
> _This is for being a great friend and just because you deserve it, just make sure to play her_ the _song, alright? You’ve got this, Wildcat!_
> 
> _Your friend,_
> 
> _Scorpia ( & Perfuma) _

“Damn you, Scorp,” Catra muttered with a smile as she fought to hold back the tears that had started to well up. The note was placed back on the guitar case and Catra repositioned herself so she was comfortable with the guitar resting in her lap. Checking to make sure the tension of the strings was alright, she strummed them, her ears swiveling forward and focusing fully on the sound. After concluding that the guitar sounded perfect, Catra let out a breath she hadn’t realized to have been holding. 

Catra closed her eyes and started to play, no thoughts floating in her mind any longer as she focussed on the music. Her fingers danced over the strings like a second nature, losing herself entirely in the music in the process. Everything around her disappeared, all she could hear was her own heartbeat, her breathing and the music as her fingers plucked at the strings. This melody was one she had played many times, more than she could ever hope to have kept count of. The guitar felt amazing, as if it was made specifically for her. Its sound was so clear, it nearly brought tears to her eyes, which was odd. Catra wasn’t one to cry easily, but the sheer happiness she felt as she played on such an amazing and beautiful instrument was simply almost too much. 

While Catra played, Adora watched and listened with an enamored expression, unaware of the fact she had placed one of her hands over her heart in the meantime. Catra had played this tune countless times, but somehow it was different this time. Maybe it was the new guitar, or Catra’s current mood, Adora couldn’t say with certainty. The melody was soft and made her heart fuzzy, it brought a calmness to her which was a treasured rarity. The music reminded her of a small forest stream, with crystal clear water, which allowed you to see small fish in it swim over the floor of pebbles. Adora’s eyes lingered on Catra’s hands and fingers as her girlfriend played and made it look like playing the guitar was as easy as breathing. To Adora, this was absolutely fascinating, she loved watching Catra play; Adora could sit for hours and still not get enough of it. 

As her fingers stilled the strings when Catra placed the palm of her hand over them, she let out a breath as the corners of her lips curled up into a smile. When she opened her eyes, they met those of Adora and as if on cue a blush crept onto her freckled cheeks. “She plays perfectly,” she sighed dreamily, “thanks babe.” 

“Just make sure to thank Scorpia and Perfuma,” Adora said, “it was mostly Scorpia.” She was smiling so widely that her jaw ached, the guitar was beautiful, but it was nothing compared to the way Catra practically radiated as she smiled. 

“Will do,” Catra assured while putting the guitar back in its case with the utmost care. “That woman is too good, honestly.” Just as she closed the guitar case, she noticed Adora was no longer sitting on the couch, but before she even had the chance to try and see where her girlfriend had went, Catra’s tail bumped into something. Not a second later she felt Adora’s hands on her shoulders, then her girlfriend’s feet and legs appeared in her vision and she felt Adora’s torso being pressed against her back. 

“So are you, babe.” Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist. Her lips took the edge from one of Catra’s ears between them teasingly, knowing how it would send a shiver through her girlfriend’s body. Adora smirked when Catra leaned her head back until it rested against one of Adora’s collar bones and thus offering her even better and easier access. “You deserve it,” she softly whispered into Catra’s ear as her fingers drew circles on the now exposed skin of her girlfriend’s stomach. 

“It still feels like too much…” Catra scowled, but swallowed what she was about to say as Adora’s hands lowered down her stomach. “But tomorrow I’ll repay you, babe.” 

“Repay me?” Adora’s hands stilled as her eyebrows rose, “Wait, what do you—?”

“You’ll see, it’s a surprise.” Adora bit her lip as the curiosity overtook her, her mind already going wild as she thought of what surprise Catra possibly had in store for her. “I’m sure you’ll like it, _princess_.” Adora sucked in a breath when Catra turned around swiftly and arms wrapped around her neck while legs wrapped around her hips and back. “Just like I’m sure you’ll enjoy _this._ ” Catra did not offer Adora the chance to respond as their lips crashed together for a heated kiss. 

Eventually they found their way to their bed, where they continued mapping each other’s body with their hands and mouths in the pale light of the moon. 

  
  


Catra couldn’t fight the smile off her face even if she wanted to, watching her girlfriend sleep in the golden light of a rising sun. There was no crease between those dark eyebrows, not a single line of worry to be seen. Blonde hair splayed out on the pillow, lips slightly parted and one arm leaning against the top of Adora’s head on the pillow. She gently brushed a stray strand of hair from Adora’s face, only for Catra’s fingers to linger. They traced the edge of Adora’s jaw, down to her chin, up the other side. Tenderly Catra caressed Adora’s hairline, before moving the tips of her fingers down over Adora’s nose bridge before softly brushing against parted lips. The tingling flutters in her chest intensified and her heartbeat picked up speed, meanwhile her stomach filled with warmth that satiated her in a way food never could. 

It wasn’t easy to fight the strong urge to stay in the bed with her girlfriend, the temptation to just stray from her plan and continue watching Adora sleep was strong. But knowing how her girlfriend would react to the surprise she had planned, convinced her to not give in to the temptation and get up instead. 

With a sadness tugging at her heart, Catra got out of the bed as smoothly and quietly as she could without disturbing Adora. Her ears twitched as Adora suddenly moved, causing Catra’s tail to go rigid and her heart to plummet. Only when she saw Adora smack her lips while turning onto her side, hand hanging over the edge of the mattress, still above Adora’s head, Catra allowed herself to breathe again. Both ears and tail relaxing while her breathing came back, her heart was still beating rapidly, but less intense now as relief washed through her. 

After having put on underwear and shorts, she decided to just quickly put on a sports bra and get changed later before they’d leave. Catra got to work quickly at the small kitchenette, simultaneously making the both of them breakfast. Every now and then she would look over her shoulder to see if Adora had woken up, so far every time she’d found her girlfriend still fast asleep. Her cheeks ached with the amount of time she’d been smiling, but every attempt to keep herself from smiling had proven to be futile. There were worse things, Catra decided she could deal with aching cheeks. 

After checking everything once more, making sure Catra hadn’t forgotten or overlooked anything, she nodded self-satisfactory. She had managed to have everything prepared and ready, without waking up Adora. All there was left for her to do now was serve breakfast, wake Adora up to eat their breakfast together, get changed and they would be ready to go. 

When she had quickly plated their food, Catra put their plates on a tray and added her mug of coffee and a mug with tea for Adora and walked over to the bed. The tray was carefully set down on the floor besides the bed and Catra crouched, rested her arms on the edge of the mattress beside Adora’s still frame, then rested her chin on them. “Adora,” she cooed, “time to wake up.” The only response Catra received was a bunch of mumbles, which had a giggle rise in her throat. Adora was ridiculously cute, especially as her nose scrunched up when Catra gently booped it with the tip of her finger. “Babe,” Catra tried again in an almost singsong-like voice. 

“Five more minutes—” Catra cut off Adora’s sleep-drunk muttering by pressing her lips on Adora’s. When she leaned back, both of them were smiling. “Oh.” Adora’s eyes slowly fluttered open, gray-blue eyes focussing on Catra’s. 

“We don’t have classes, nerd, it’s break.” Catra couldn’t stifle a laugh when she could perfectly see the process on Adora’s face until the realization finally kicked in. 

“Right, I knew that.” Adora yawned and stretched, only then realizing she was still entirely naked as the covers slid down. “Enjoying the show?” she teased and winked at Catra playfully. 

“Always.” Adora hummed appreciatively when Catra once more pressed her lips on Adora’s for a kiss. “Good morning, beautiful.” This caused Adora’s cheeks to redden and her heartbeat to quicken, releasing warm flutters in her stomach that settled in her chest. 

“Good morning hot stuff,” Adora replied with a cheeky grin and propped herself up onto her elbows. “Is this where you tell me what the plan is for today?” she asked, then pouted as Catra shook her head.

“Patience, princess. Patience.” Catra motioned for Adora to scoot back a bit and grabbed the tray off the floor, then set it down on the mattress carefully. “Gotta eat first,” she clarified and nodded towards the food. It was kinda comical how Adora inhaled deeply and licked her lips while her stomach growled. “Your stomach agrees, so dig in.” 

They ate in relative silence, though plenty of glances were cast in each other’s direction, resulting in both of them simultaneously smiling in response. Catra could tell that Adora was trying to figure out what the plan was, by the way the blonde was looking at her. Catra merely grinned as she finished her food and drank the remainder of her coffee. As soon as Adora put down her plate as well, Catra picked it up along with her own and brought it to the kitchenette’s counter. 

“Thanks, it was delicious,” Adora said as she got out of bed. Offering Catra full view of her body as she stretched, Adora couldn’t help but grin when she found her girlfriend looking at her while biting her lip. “Anything specific I should wear?” When Catra didn’t reply, Adora chuckled. “Catra?”

“Huh, what?” 

“I asked,” Adora answered with a snort, “if there’s anything in particular I should be wearing?”

“N-no? I mean, wear whatever the hell you want.” When Catra realized how that sounded, she stumbled over her own words while trying to clarify that anything would do. 

“Hey,” Adora whispered when she got close to Catra, gently took Catra’s chin between her fingers and tilted it up to make her girlfriend look at her. “Don’t beat yourself up, okay?” Adora offered Catra a warm, soft smile before lowering her face and pressing her lips against those of her girlfriend. “I love you,” she breathed and held Catra’s gaze for a few seconds where time seemed to slow down. There was a static that hung between them and sent pleasant shivers through both their spines. A tingling sensation that had started in Adora’s lower stomach slowly crawled upwards and spread throughout the rest of her body as Catra held her gaze. 

“I love you too,” Catra replied in a whisper, her voice husky while an electric current washed through her as neither of them moved. From how close her face was to Adora’s, Catra could see the small specks in her girlfriend’s gray-blue irises and the dark ring at its outer edge. She was convinced there was nobody who could ever look at her the way Adora did, nor did she want to. Her heart swelled at the idea of having her girlfriend look at her the way she did right now, for hopefully decades to come. There was nothing else Catra would ask for if she could have just _that_. 

The tension almost became too much, though it was a pleasant tension, Adora had felt it build up and up the longer they looked into each other’s eyes. Despite them not speaking verbally, they were having an entire conversation in a language only the two of them understood. Not that Adora hadn’t realized this before, but a thought popped into her mind which she _felt_ in her entire body: ‘ _I am so in love with her’_. She drew a shaky breath and brought her lips to Catra’s for another kiss, forgetting about the world around them as she drowned in their kiss. 

  
  


It wasn’t easy for Catra to keep herself from constantly staring at Adora, who had decided to wear a light, cream-white colored dress that reached all the way down to her ankles. It flowed with every step the blonde took, from the bust down. Just below the breasts was a dark gold-colored ribbon which was sewn in place, the ends tied into a loose bow on the back. It cupped Adora’s breasts beautifully, showing off her cleavage, as well as leaving the neck and part of the back bare. Her feet were strapped in a pair of light tan-colored leather sandals, with thin straps criss-crossed over the top of her feet. The moment Catra had turned around to ask Adora if she was ready, her breath had caught in her throat. 

Catra herself on the other hand had put on black jean shorts that reached down to halfway her upper legs. Over her black bralette she wore a burgundy colored tank top with open sides, the fabric was thin and thus perfect for a warm day like today. Instead of her combat boots, she’d slipped her feet into a pair of old slip-on sneakers of which Adora had told her to throw out over a dozen times. Catra couldn’t help the fact that they were just _too_ comfortable to trash them, and as long as the soles didn’t fall off they still served their purpose, right?

Now they were walking down a path in a large field, surrounded by tall grass and wildflowers reaching up to Adora’s shins and Catra’s knees. A breeze played with the ends of Adora’s hair, which was down for once, instead of in its regular ponytail. Catra’s ears swiveled around in a relaxed but aware manner, catching the sounds of the rustling flora and buzzing of small insects. Her tail swayed as they walked, brushing against the grass and flowers in the process. Catra gave Adora’s hand which was in her own a little squeeze, before lacing her fingers through the gaps between Adora’s with a small smile. So far she’d managed to keep the nerves from taking over, but as they got closer to the spot Catra had picked out, those threatened to get the overhand. She worried about what Adora would think and if her girlfriend would even _like_ it, or if she’d think it was a lame idea… 

“You okay?” Catra’s head snapped up as Adora asked her the question, pulling her from her thoughts. “I can practically see it storming in there,” Adora added while gesturing towards Catra’s head with their linked hands. 

Catra let out a somewhat nervous chuckle, feeling her cheeks redden, “Y-yeah, it’s fine.” Adora didn’t look convinced and Catra could feel her gaze burning on her. “Just a tad nervous…” she mumbled while readjusting the strap of the guitar case on her shoulder. Her tail twitched as if to emphasize how nervous she was. Catra knew there was probably no reason to be nervous, but it proved to be difficult to keep the nerves at bay. In truth, she just wanted to make sure her plan succeeded and hoped for the outcome to be as she had been imagining. 

When the big tall tree came into view, Catra realized there was no more time to worry, she would simply have to trust herself. After all, she knew Adora, including what Adora liked and disliked, down to allergies and pet peeves. Deep down, Catra knew that her surprise wouldn’t fail. And even if it did, Adora wouldn’t see it as a failure. So Catra mentally gave the nerves and anxious worries the middle finger and slammed the door on them. 

“There’s a swing!” Catra chuckled heartily when Adora’s face lit up with pure glee, it was the cutest thing and it truly warmed her heart. 

“Yeah, there is,” Catra said in an endearing tone, “you can go on it if you want.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes. _Really,_ you dummy.” Catra laughed as Adora released her hand to run off, squealing excitedly upon reaching the swing that hung from one of the tree’s large branches. Catra followed, but didn’t quicken her pace. She wasn’t going to risk having the bag with food tumble and have all her earlier preparations be for nothing. It only took her about a minute to reach the tree as well, setting down the bag with their food and her guitar case. 

Adora truly looked like a fairy from one of the picture-books Catra had read when she was little, the only thing that was missing was a flower crown. Though Adora didn’t need one, she was looking ethereal already. Long blonde hair flowing back and forth as she swung, along with the hem of the long dress and the loose bow on her back. The laughter that floated into the air was light and cheerful, filling Catra’s heart with a warmth that she couldn’t even try to put into words. If she didn’t know any better, she would’ve sworn Adora was a goddess. Catra could perfectly imagine an aura of gold surrounding her girlfriend’s frame, making the picture complete. 

Once Catra finished, she called over to Adora, biting her lip as she waited for Adora to turn around. A giddy feeling grew in her stomach as she watched Adora come to a stop and hop off the swing, turn around and… _There_ it was. Adora’s eyes grew wide and lips formed an ‘o’, a hand resting on her chest where her heart was located. 

“Catra…” Catra didn’t respond, instead watching Adora as she walked closer. “This is so sweet…”

“Promised I’d repay you,” Catra said as she extended her arm and held her hand out invitingly to her girlfriend. With a smile Adora laid her hand in Catra’s, until their bodies were pressed together. “This isn’t all of it, though,” Catra confessed, earning an amazed look from her girlfriend. 

“There’s _more_?” Catra nodded and gently tugged at Adora’s hand, gesturing for them to sit down. The big picnic blanket had food for both of them on one side, leaving plenty of room for them to sit on the other. The large tree offered them welcome shade from the heat of the sun, minimizing the risk for Adora to get sunburnt. It wouldn’t be the first time, or the last. 

“You can eat as much as you want,” Catra said, pointing at the food, “there’s more than enough for the both of us and then some.” She grabbed a sandwich herself and took a big bite, quickly chewing until she finished it and took a deep breath. “So, I made you something…” 

Adora’s attention was fully on the brunette as the tone of Catra’s voice gave away how important this was to her. Adora nodded and shot her girlfriend an encouraging smile. She watched in silence as Catra took her new guitar from its case and inhaled nervously. Adora smiled warmly as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, to keep it from obstructing her view. As Catra’s fingers caressed the strings, Adora sucked in her lower lip with anticipation.

“So, uh… I—This song… I wrote it… For you…” Catra stammered, her cheeks flushing so hot it felt like they were sunburnt. Despite wanting to, she couldn’t look up to meet Adora’s eyes. If she did, Catra knew she’d probably not be able to go through with it. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose, then exhaled slowly through her mouth. Her fingers started to pluck at the strings, playing the song she’d been practicing in secret for quite a while. 

An overwhelming amount of emotion washed through Adora when Catra’s words finally processed; Catra had written a song _for her_? Adora felt her heart jump and beating at a rapid pace inside her chest as Catra’s fingers started to play, the world disappeared and time slowed. Shivers went through her body and her skin formed goosebumps in reaction to the music. It touched her soul, caressed and embraced it in a warm and loving hug. Adora wouldn’t realize until later that tears had actually started to form in the corners of her eyes, welling up before finally tipping over the edge and trickling down her cheeks. She clutched her hands at her heart, feeling its rapid beating vibrating below her skin. For once, her mind was truly empty. No thoughts to keep her from focussing and losing herself in the breathtaking melody that the guitar’s strings produced as Catra’s fingertips plucked at them. Her heart flooded with warmth, radiating it throughout her chest.

The corners of her lips had started to curl up into a smile as Catra played, images of Adora and her flashed in her mind’s eye. Memories they had made from since they started dating and even before that, from the countless times Catra had almost confessed her feelings for Adora, but didn’t dare to. Looking back now, it was absolutely ridiculous. Luckily it had all worked out, as Catra now had the privilege of calling Adora her girlfriend. Since they officially became a couple, her mood had improved significantly and she’d felt more inspired than ever before. To play the guitar and write songs, as well as to draw more. 

As the last part of the song came up, Catra’s smile grew even wider. The tingling sensation under her skin nearly caused her to giggle, love bubbling inside of her abdomen and in her chest as her heart started beating faster when she played the last few notes. Her heart seemed to travel to the base of her throat, her tail curling around her nervously as her fingers stilled and ears lowered. This was it, the moment she had both looked forward to and dreaded. 

When blue and gold eyes finally met hers, Adora shakily exhaled as a smile caused her cheeks to ache with its wideness. Only when Catra securely put the guitar back in its case, Adora flung herself at the brunette, knocking both of them over until Catra’s back was flat on the picnic blanket. 

“Does that mean you like it…?” 

“Like it, Catra? _Like_ it?! I _love_ it!” Adora exclaimed, “Just like I love _you_.” Without any warning, she lowered herself entirely, crashing her lips on Catra’s for a deep, passionate kiss. She felt Catra relax under her and answer the kiss enthusiastically, hands finding her lower back and remaining there as they continued to make out. 

“I can’t believe you wrote me a song…” Adora whispered, her voice full of sincere astonishment. 

“It isn’t—”

“ _Catra_ ,” Adora warned, “don’t you _dare_.” She pressed a finger to Catra’s lips, her other arm now carrying her weight by itself. “It is breathtakingly beautiful and I am in awe, don’t you _dare_ to try and sell yourself short. I won’t allow you.” 

“Hey babe?” Catra asked with a dopey grin.

“Hmm?” Adora removed her finger from Catra’s lips, weight resting on both hands again.

“You’re _so_ hot,” Catra said with honesty. The way that Adora was leaning over her, offering her an even better view of Adora’s cleavage, accompanied by telling her not to dismiss her self-written song, was incredibly attractive. 

“You’re one to talk, babe.” Adora looked Catra up and down again, biting down her lower lip in the process. “You look incredible…” 

“Even with the shoes?” Adora raised a brow in confusion, then looked over her shoulder and saw Catra lifting her legs and feet, showing off the slip-on sneakers that were way past their due date. 

She snorted, then let out a chuckle. “ _Even_ with the shoes,” Adora clarified amusedly. Lifting her hand again, she let the tips of her fingers feather over Catra’s face. From one of her fluffy ears down to her jawline, then down Catra’s exposed throat. “You are so gorgeous, Catra,” Adora breathed, awestruck with her girlfriend’s beauty. 

“Have you ever looked at yourself, princess?” Catra deflected, “You look like you walked straight out of a fairytale!”

“Does that mean you get to be my knight in shiny armor?”

“You’re not a helpless princess in distress, babe,” Catra responded, “you don’t need saving.” 

“True, but still. Would you _be_ my knight in shiny armor?” Adora adjusted herself and looked at Catra expectantly. 

Catra rolled her eyes playfully while flashing Adora a toothy grin, “Babe, I’d be anything for you.” That comment earned her an excited kiss, leaving her chuckling. “As long as it makes you happy.” She took hold of Adora’s hand and brought it to her face, pulling it closer until Adora’s knuckles met her lips. While keeping her eyes locked with gray-blue ones, Catra pressed countless kisses on Adora’s knuckles, then continued up the back of her girlfriend’s hand. 

“Who’s the sap now, huh?” Adora teased, ducking to the side to avoid Catra’s hand from hitting her. “Catra! I was just kidding!” Adora squealed as Catra started to tickle her. It didn’t take long before Adora was on her back, squirming and wriggling as Catra’s hands and fingers continued to tease and tickle her sides. “Catra!” Her laughter became more shallow as she gasped for air and her stomach started to ache. “Crimson! _Crimson_!” Immediately, Catra stopped.

“Sorry babe! Did I go too far?” Catra asked, her voice sounding small.

“N-no, you’re good,” Adora answered with labored breath, flashing the brunette a reassuring grin. She took the time to catch her breath, then let out a sigh. “I wasn’t wrong though.” She stuck her tongue out when Catra rolled her eyes dramatically, then got off her and disappeared from Adora’s field of view. “I promise I won’t tell anyone.” 

“You better not,” Catra hissed, but Adora knew it was an empty threat. “You gonna just lie there or are you gonna come and eat some of the food I made?” 

With a smile Adora looked down beside her, where Catra was sitting, head leaning on her shoulder. Adora pushed aside the sad thought of their break being over in less than a week, there was plenty of time to be sad about that later. Catra had brought her here and Adora wasn’t about to sulk and ruin today, especially after it had been so very amazing from the very beginning up to now. With a sigh of contentment, Adora turned her head again and rested her cheek against Catra’s head as they watched the sunset together. 

For the most part, the sky was still a semi-light blue. However, the horizon was lined with a golden orange, fading into a reddish pink with a soft lilac edge before blending into the blue. Golden rays of the sun were bright as it slowly descended little by little. It truly was a beautiful, mesmerizing sight to behold. Both of them smiled lovingly, even more so when Catra squeezed Adora’s hand, only for Adora to respond by squeezing Catra’s hand in return.

When Catra stirred, Adora lifted her head and turned to face her girlfriend with a questioning look. “Hold on.” Catra got up, but quickly returned to sit back down right beside Adora like she had before. Though this time she was holding her guitar, and winked at Adora as their eyes met. “Think this song fits perfectly.” Adora felt her heart swoon in her chest, excitement building up as Catra got ready to start playing. She repositioned so she could see Catra better, without having to strain her neck too much. 

It started out extremely slow, Catra only plucked one string at a time, while moving her other hand over the strings on the fretboard. The sound was accompanied by the melody of birds singing their last song of the day. Then, the speed picked up a little bit, though the melody was still very calm and serene sounding. 

Adora’s heart nearly leapt out of her chest when Catra started to hum softly, taking her completely by surprise. Though Catra had started playing guitar in her presence quite a while ago, Adora had never heard her girlfriend hum along as she played. This was completely new and Adora could cry from how it touched her very soul. Her emotions intensified when Catra actually started to sing, albeit softly. Adora bit her lip to desperately try and keep herself from crying, pulling her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin in between her knees as she watched Catra play. Despite the fact Adora had thought it to be impossible, she felt herself fall even deeper in love with her girlfriend. 

Despite trying to keep her eyes from closing, eventually they shut anyway. Like always, she drifted off into a world of her own as Catra played. However, this time she stayed completely aware of Adora’s presence, like she’d taken her girlfriend along with her. It was just the two of them, her music and the sunset. Before she could stop herself, she was humming along with the music and not much later she caught herself singing. Catra was singing, in the presence of someone else, which was a first. Never before she’d dared to sing while playing the guitar when it wasn’t just her and the mirror. Her heart ached, but strangely enough it ached in a pleasant way? A mix of emotions washed through her as she continued to play, and Catra realized she was smiling. She also realized Adora hadn’t stopped looking at her, despite not being able to see her girlfriend, Catra could _feel_ Adora’s eyes on her. Instead of making her nervous, it gave her reassurance. 

As Catra’s hands stilled and rested on the strings, a comfortable silence hung between them. They watched the last bit of sun lower and disappear below the horizon, leaving the sky above it ablaze for a few seconds. A large smile crept on her lips when Catra felt Adora’s hand gently take one of hers and their fingers intertwining. Perhaps it was silly, maybe even ridiculous, but that was the moment when Catra knew for certain; she wanted to spend her life with Adora. Even though the both of them were still in college and Catra didn’t plan on asking Adora to marry her anytime soon, she felt it in her very core. There was nothing in her life Catra had been _so_ certain about, as this. She turned to look at Adora and felt her heart flutter in her chest like a hummingbird, a golden aura framed Adora perfectly. To Catra, she was everything. The whole world could burn, but as long as Adora was with her, Catra wouldn’t be scared. This woman; her best friend, her girlfriend, would one day be her wife. 

“Catra, babe?” Adora asked in a worried tone. “Are you okay? Why are you crying?” 

Catra chuckled as Adora pointed out she was crying, as she hadn’t even realized. “Never been better,” she answered truthfully, “never been better, princess.” 

Adora grinned as she felt tears of her own well up in the corners of her eyes. Catra looked more beautiful than ever, gold colored lining framing her, making Catra look like a higher entity almost. Although she didn’t quite understand why or how, something inside of Adora ‘clicked’, as if she understood perfectly what Catra had been feeling not even a few seconds ago. This woman made her feel like the luckiest and happiest person to walk this planet, on top of the world. She smiled brightly when something occurred to her; she would marry Catra one day and get to call Catra her wife. 

“You know I love you, right?” Adora asked, causing Catra to snort as the brunette wiped tears from her face. 

“Yeah, dummy. I know. Love you right back,” Catra answered and gave Adora a playful shove. “Sap.”

“Says the one who just serenaded me in front of the sunset.” 

“...Touché.” Catra carefully put her guitar down in the grass next to her, then scooted closer to her girlfriend. “That’s alright with me, as long as you don’t mind.”

“Not a chance.” 

“Good, was kinda hoping you’d say that.” 

“Wait, why?” Adora looked ridiculously cute with her nose scrunched up, it was one of the little things Catra loved so much. It was a small detail, but the effect it had on Catra wasn’t small in the slightest. 

“Because I wanted to ask you something, if that’s alright.” 

“You know you can ask me anything, Catra.” Which was true, Catra knew she could ask Adora anything, but she just needed confirmation.

“I wanted to ask you if… Can I make love to you?” Adora’s jaw dropped, expecting Catra to start smirking and cackling. But when that didn’t happen, Adora came to the conclusion Catra’s question was sincere. 

“Right—right here…? Now…?” 

“Oh, babe, no! It’s secluded, but—Don’t wanna get arrested,” Catra responded in a rushed voice. “When we get back, I mean.” Her cheeks were undoubtedly the same color as her tank top by now. 

“Catra,” Adora whispered as she took Catra’s hand in her own, pressing kisses on her knuckles like Catra had done to hers earlier. As Catra’s eyes looked deeply into hers, Adora smiled with a blush decorating her cheeks. “I’d love that.” 

  
  


By the time they got back to campus, it was completely dark and the only sound there was, was that of crickets chirping in the night. But as the couple got closer to their dorm building, it was joined by their giggles. They could barely keep their hands off each other, or lips for that matter, as they walked up the stairs.

After everything had been put away and the leftovers stuffed into their small fridge, they wordlessly made their way to the bed. It kind of felt like their first time; they took the time to undress each other, gentle and curious. Their kisses in between discarding garments were soft and tender, movements slow with anticipation. There was no other word for it to describe it other than lovemaking, as they bared not just their bodies, but their entire souls, confident in their trust in each other that they were safe. They gave their hearts to each other, with the knowledge it was safe there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:  
> [First song (Catra plays while trying out her new guitar)](https://youtu.be/f4Kzf2Uv_OI), [Adora's song (the second one in the fic)](https://youtu.be/DaiM8Fh-8kc), [Last song](https://youtu.be/P2-ewHrXbHc)  
> [Adora's dress, ref 1](https://ibb.co/y0tkRMY), [Adora's dress, ref 2](https://ibb.co/2PsTsvZ), [Adora's sandals](https://ibb.co/m4R1q01) & [Catra's tanktop](https://ibb.co/10Rc18P)
> 
> Please let me know what you think by commenting? It really validates and motivates us writers to keep doing what we do, it means the world to us when people leave comments! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think by commenting? It really validates and motivates us writers to keep doing what we do, it means the world to us when people leave comments! <3


End file.
